Forget Me Not
by Crenou
Summary: Mikan & Natsume are childhood friends but he must go. He left a living oath in her heart, he'll never forget her. After 10 yrs he come back without any remnants of his past. Will he remember her or will his past be buried forever? Sorry for late updates
1. The Return of the Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

The sun is shining brightly over a white house near the beach, while two little kids are making their promises to each other

"Promise me that you'll still remember me when you're back here…"

"hn…"

"Wah!!! Natsume!!! Come on tell me that you'll come back here and… and remember me"

"hn…"

"Natsume answer me!!"

Then she wails, "Give me a sure answer Natsume!!!!"

"I won't let any commitment escape from my lips"

"But—so you mean… you'll just… forget me? How about the years we are together"

"It's nothing for me Mikan! You are really nothing for me"

"You know what Natsume… You are the least person that I know that would say something like that to me, its… its just a joke right?"

"You think I'm joking?"

Then she nods

"Well I'm not… JA…ne… Strawberry" then as he walked away, he kissed Mikan's forehead and leaves, while Mikan on the other hand, didn't move and tears escape from her eyes, it was at that time unstoppable… then she heard his footsteps stopped

"Before I go… promise me you'll stop crying like that"

"No."

"JA…ne… or maybe… SAYONARA! Mikan"

A girl with brown curls is sitting at the bench, she wears a hat with a ribbon in its side, and she wears a white dress. She looked at the children in the park, how she wished she enjoyed her childhood… but she didn't… Will Natsume still know her? Will he still recognize her? Or the worst does he forgot her already since it been ten years?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mikan's POV**

"MIKAN! Good news Natsume will be arriving today exactly 4 in the afternoon" it was Nonoko. Indeed, I am in an endless thought but when I heard that news my spirit is uplifted… within ten years I kept my feelings for him, I never thought that this would be that hard, I am also afraid of this fated day, the day that we will met again… I'm afraid because… maybe… just maybe he wouldn't know me… forget me…

"So Mikan, are you going?"

"No."

"Why is that?"

"Because for sure he forgets about me"

"really… What if he doesn't?"

"THEN TELL WHY HE DOESN'T EVEN MAILED ME, HE DIDN'T MAILED ME EVEN ONCE!" then a single flow of crystalline tears made their way through my blurry eyesight down to my face to my aching heart

**Flashback…**

"Wah!!! Natsume!!! Come on tell me that you'll come back here and… and remember me"

"hn…"

"Natsume answer me!!"

Then she wails, "Give me a sure answer Natsume!!!!"

"I won't let any commitment escape from my lips"

**End of Flashback**

"He told me, he won't let any commitment escape from his lips! I'm asking him to promise me… that he'll remember me… but… FORGET IT! I WON'T GO TO THAT STUPID AIRPORT" I heard Nonoko-san sigh and heard her footsteps faint, I know I'll regret this but its okay… I can still hold my feelings though it's so hard.

"_SAYONARA! MIKAN"_ those words that keep on repeating in my mind makes my eyes blur, as hot liquor plunge from my eyes, I am crying once again. I've been alone for ten years, I guess… even though Hotaru, Nonoko and Anna is still at my side when I'm alone I still miss his words, his presence, his touch or his whole self. I really missed him and I want to hug him, but how can I hug a celebrity now?

**Next Morning…**

As usual, I wake up not that early because I'm sure that I've already missed my first class, I don't hurry since I've grown, some how I have change… I wonder if he also changed, is it a lot?

I looked at my mirror, and I see my eyes red… I guess I have cried when I am asleep, I looked at my hair and I can say that it is indeed messy, I go to my bathroom and take my bubble bath.

After that, I decided to comb my hair and put it in a bun and I walked out of my room and goes straight to my next class, it is music class.

I goes straight to my seat in the piano and played Mozart's Concerto for Oboe and Orchestra in C Major, K. 314, it is the only way I can put out my feelings for him, I really didn't mind if my classmates is their, they usually just stand there in the doorway and listen while I'm playing but today is kind a different, I can hear them whisper and I can feel their glares, I know that those glares are meant for me but I do not know why? Am I that dense?

Then after I have played the piece, I can feel a rush of flowing hot water from my eyes, I didn't think that I have played the piece whole-heartedly, and then I laugh… Nothing really I laugh, for no special reason

"Do you miss somebody?" I heard an unfamiliar voice but my heart seem to be familiar in that sound, I faced the owner of the said voice and found a 15-years-old male looking at me, and I can say that he has a pair of beautiful cherry-like eyes in which I really adored for a while, he also has those silky black hair, and he wears a pair of odd earrings, and I only noticed that OUR FACE IS INCHES AWAY FROM EACH OTHER!!!

"Do you hear me?" he asked

"Hai! How did you know?"

"Nothing, I just remembered somebody from my unknown past…"

"Your unknown past?"

"hn…"

"You forgot somebody don't you?"

"hn…"

"You know I bet she'll be sorry if she knew about those things"

"I hate girls"

"really then why are you talking to me?"

"'coz I guess you're not that hard to be with"

"You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yes"

"Then I must say welcome to our school" then I beamed him my sweetest kind of smile, he just "hn" and he goes to his seat, he's my seatmate! I also forgot to asked his name but I just don't mind, having a new good friend is okay for me… but when my teacher comes in to our class, my world became upside down when I heard that his name is the one in my dreams that keeps on haunting me and keeps on hurting me inside… NATSUME!

**Crenou: Another fanfic…**

**Mikan: Congrats!**

**Crenou: I want to make it a little bit sappy, criticisms are accepted here :)**


	2. The Song that makes him remember

After she played her piece in their classroom, a boy with cherry-like eyes appeared and befriended her; unknown to her it was the guy she is waiting for… NATSUME

**Mikan's POV… **

When I heard his name, I instantly felt this heart ache I used to feel but today is kind different, it seems like I'm carrying a baggage that weighs a ton of gold bars, no much more, seems like my heart is carrying the whole wide world…

I want to cry in front of him, but no tears came out, my eyes are tired now from crying maybe that's the reason. I stand up and is about to go when somebody pull me back to my seat

"Where are you going?" Hyuuga asked me

"I just want to… um… cut classes?!" I said sarcastically

"You're too dreadful to cut music class"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"I'm not… now will you please let me go?"

"No. I'm asking you to stay"

Then I can feel their (my classmates) glares at me, even though it's hard for me… I stay…

It is obvious I'm out of my mind because I am looking at space, his words kept on repeating at my head, again and again.

"_Nothing, I just remembered somebody from my unknown past…"_

Unknown past, I'm just his past from now on… I bet there's somebody in his heart now… I knew it from the start that he won't really remember me, is he that angry at me? Wait, why would he be angry at me I haven't done anything wrong at him…

Great now I'm going crazy…

"Miss Sakura You will play the piano together with mister Hyuuga since you're not paying attention to me at all" It is Serina-sensei, she looked at me with cold eyes. I know that it is my fault so go to the piano, when I remember that I will be playing the piano with… with… Natsume!

"Sensei… Please I can play the piano alone… I don't want him to join me in playing"

"No."

"But—"

"OI little girl it's okay you play the piano I will just play the drums I guess" then I can see his sleepy eyes looked at me and I can see that his hair is messy… He slept while the class is ongoing maybe that is why sensei punish him and me

"I'm not a little girl… I'll just sing if you want, you play the piano"

"No I'll just play the drums"

"I'll sing, you play the piano"

"Fine" then he sit down and looked at me

"What are you going to sing?"

"White Houses, you know how?"

"hn." Then he start playing the keys while I start to sing

_Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's till the end  
Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty-eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day  
_

Then he stopped, I looked at him, it seems like he is out of his mind, he starts to sweat and starts to bang his head on the keys, the keys start to play in an unharmonious way, my head begins to ache, it seems like he was punching my head through the keys, then I heard a string split; now it irritates me, I can't take it anymore the notes aren't meant to be played like that so I go in his side and I do the unexpected thing that I would do…

I am really shock when I tried to caress him in front of our class, the unharmonious music began to fade and he fell into his deep slumber in my arms, I stayed with him for awhile as tears made their way in my façade while I whisper to him these words

"I'm sorry things are not the same any more we are now in different worlds, sorry I can't be there in your side anymore" then I set him free from my hug, now he's leaning at my stomach—(he's sleeping at sitting position)

I heard footsteps coming at my direction and see a blond haired boy with a rabbit in his hand, is he a new student? I shudder for a while when he came and passed me he looked at Natsume

"Natsume wake up… you're dozing off again"

"…"

"Natsume"

"…"

I heard him sigh for a while and he looked at me and smiled

"I'm sorry if he cost you trouble, I'm his friend Ruka Nogi or Ruka for short" he take the left arm of Natsume and began to carry him

"Sorry for the trouble miss?"

"I'm Sakura Mikan, Mikan for short" then I give him a weak smile or I'd rather it wasn't smile at all, its frown

"Enough of that class" Serina-sensei said as she clapped her hands which gives us the hint that the class is dismiss, I go back to my seat and get my things, Was I out of my mind when I do those things? Then I feel that my face begins to blush and I don't even know why?

I am in deep thoughts when someone taps my shoulder which interrupts my thoughts,

"Mikan-chan, you have an angelic voice" it is Anna-san

"Thanks for the compliment" I said with a smile

"Well the only thing that makes me think is that Do you hug Hyuuga-kun? Are you close friends?"

"No."

"Then—"

"I don't even know, it seems that my body reacts at the keys"

"At the keys?"

"Forget it" then we goes out of our music room, I just stare at the blank space while I keep on walking I just stop when I realize that Anna is not with me anymore, I wonder where did she go, just then I realize that I am at the from of our clinic, what am I doing here? I'm about to go when my feet betrayed me, instead it heads inside the clinic, my hands begin to tremble as it reach for the knob,

_hey! Stop that! Don't go inside_

I said it to myself, but to my shock I went inside

"What are you doing here?" Ruka said with such surprise in his tone

"I just… want to ask if he's okay" I said while looking at the ground

"Yes he is okay by now, he just need some rest"

"Why does he faint?"

"I guess he remembered something from his unknown past"

"Unknown?"

"You see he got an amnesia four years ago, the doctor said that he can recover fragments of his memories little by little"

"I see" _So it's not what I thought I'm relieved but I don't want to disturb him anymore, so keep your distance now!_

"You know what, I think he can remember from his past when he's around you, aside from that, no one can calm him when he's like that other you" he said with a smile

"Really"

"Yes, you know what, when he haven't got his amnesia, he used to tell a story about his childhood friend here in Japan, he said that she's very jolly person, I really want to find her for him but as far as I can remember, he never told me any names of a girl" my heart began to rejoice for he really thinks about me when he is in States though my heart shattered into pieces when I heard that he doesn't told my name

"You know what…"

"Ruka shut up, don't reveal my life"

"You're awake" then I looked at his cold cherry-like orbs I give him my genuine smile as he smiles back at me

"It's rare for a Natsume Hyuuga to smile so genuine" Ruka said as he chuckles

"Shut up" he said with a pissed tone

"I need to go… JA" I said as I waved my hand, now I have taken my first step into a new relationship with Natsume, but it isn't that hard for me I guess, since I knew him when we were still young but maybe now he change… I wonder if he is still like ten years ago.

**Crenou: this chapter is I guess… long?**

**By the way thanks for the reviews… I guess… For the succeeding chapters I'll make it in Mikan's Point of View…**

**Please review, tell me if my is out of its tune…**


	3. An Unexpected Guest, we belong

**The Next Day…**

The Birds are chirping on my way, and the sun is smiling brightly over me, it is indeed a beautiful day to start a new day. I walk slowly in the street, it's rare for me to walk this early usually I would run in the same street I'm on now.

I stop in front of a ramen shop,

"I don't have any packed lunch today, now I know I'll just drop by here and ask for a take out… but it wouldn't taste that good if it's cold…. What to do? What to do?" It's a dilemma for me to make decisions on my own

"Why don't you buy two for us?" that voice… It's Hyuuga-kun

"Ne… Hyuuga-kun, why are you here?"

"Don't call me Hyuuga"

"Why is that?"

"Because it makes me somehow felt… um… unease!?"

"Sure, do you prefer to eat a ramen?"

"NO"

"Then why do you like to order two"

"It's because, you'll treat me right?"

"No way Natsume-kun, you earn money, and I don't have any job. To make things clear I don't have any right to treat anyone especially a celebrity like you"

"So you think like other people… you see me like a star… frowns(then turns on the other side) JA" I can see his eyes filled with sadness, I don't know but why is he sad?

I start to walk out of the store, at first I'm just walking calmly then I start to run, why it is so painful, those eyes they are like mine filled with sadness, I start to run faster hoping to catch him, but to my dismay he went inside his limousine. I just look at the car as it went away.

"Is he mad at me?" I ask myself this question; I frown and start to walk when suddenly…

"Gotcha, My Princess!" A pair of two strong hands enveloped me

"W-Who a-are y-y-you?" I asked the owner of the voice and the arms---I guess…

"Wait a minute! YOU ARE NOT MY LOVELY PRINCESS… WHO ARE YOU?" he's still hugging me while I am trying to break the hug?!

"Mister I am the victim here, you are the one who just hug somebody's back and ask me who am I?" Now I am free I looked at him straight to his eyes and expecting some explanation…

"Are you Mikan Sakura?" he just asks with normal calm voice, I can feel that my blood is boiling at its highest peak; I opened my mouth to speak when something hinders me from talking, What could it be being idiot myself I never thought of it as a kiss… wait what! A kiss!!!! Let me think of it, I feel so warm, I can feel something touching my face and my lips and I can feel a hot air I guess its his breathe… Oh My Kami-sama! It is a kiss, and then I open my eyes to see a teddy bear in front of me and soft lips are gently placed at my forehead.

"Who the Heck are you really?!" I screamed in front of his face while I am blushing

"You forgot about me my princess? I am Tsubasa! Your Fiancé Don't you remember my princess?"

"Me?! Fiancé? No wait! You I… I don't now you!"

"Look at me! you really don't remember me don't you?"

"Hopefully, yes I don't know you… AT ALL!" I said stressing the last two words in my sentence

"Wait! How did you know my name?"

"'coz I am your Fiancé"

"Fiancé your face! Seriously how did you know my name?"

"Come on let's talk at that café" then he point out a café nearby, we walked for a while until we reached our destination.

"Welcome sir! Welcome ma'am" a girl with blue pigtail with curls greeted us, she also wear a big glasses just like Yuu-chan, and wears a green uniform.

"I have a reservation here, Miss Yuki" then he smiled sweetly at her

"Well then may I get your name, Sir?"

"Tsubasa Andou"

"e??? I'm very sorry sir if I didn't recognize you, please sir follow me" then we walked in a narrow path and ended up in a door

"Here we are Sir"

"Thank you Yuki-chan" then he gives her a peck on her cheeks, after that, he headed for the door and opened it, it has filled with paintings, roses and a table

"What's with this place?"

"Well, this is where I used to hang out when I'm depressed"

"e??? Wait!!! Tell me first who in the name of the world are you?"

"I'm Tsubasa Andou, your one and only Fiancé"

"Who told you that you are my Fiancé?"

"hm… Your Dad Mr. Sakura and you know what, I'm tired from my flight, Oh I forgot, My sweet Princess, This building is mine. If you want your friends are welcome here"

"There's no way I will go near you, besides, I don't like you… I already like somebody"

"I know, same here" he said will low voice

"We, I mean us who stand in the world of nobles have no space for love aside from that, I'm here there's… no turning back" then tears fall from his azure eyes as he took a red rose in his hand.

"I remember the day I set the girl I loved free, now I know that Love is the art of letting go…" then his eyes are now covered by his bangs… I guess I'd rather stay here accompanying him for a while, as I looked at him and how he sleeps… I'd rather say that he really loved that 'girl' that he need to let her go… (well he's sleeping in standing position, leaning on the wall with a rose in his hand)

I bet if I can do that when that day comes… When that day that me and Natsume would go on our separate ways…

**Crenou: Gomen Minna-san, Its too short I guess…**

**Mikan: Ne… Tsubasa-senpai is sooo….Kawaii!!!**

**Natsume: hn…**

**Crenou: Ne… Natsume-kun are you jealous?**

**Natsume just walked away from me while burning my hair**

**Natsume: It suits you when you are bald really… (stuck out his tongue)**

**Crenou and Mikan: Please review but if you don't want it's okay :)**


	4. The Past that needs to be forgotten

I am looking outside while waiting for him to wake up. It been an hour since he dozed off, there's nothing I can do since he just faint in that awkward position…

I stand up and headed for the door when he spoke

"Mi…. don't leave…"

I got curious about what he have just said so I walk towards him, the rose suddenly fell from his hand and crystalline tears fall like rain from his eyes

"Ne… I'm sorry… I… Dozed off again" then he smiled while brushing away the tears that formed in his eyes

"Who's Mi… MI?"

"It is Misaki, she's the girl that I loved so dearly…"

"Please take your seat Tsubasa-senpai"

"Senpai? No need you could call me by my name Tsubasa"

"Okay" then we both takes our seat

"Tsubasa, why do you and Misaki split?"

"It's not because she doesn't love me, she chooses her life in business and business… is business there shouldn't be any heart involved in business that's why industry is such a lonely way, a path that is cold, and you must endure it all by yourself"

I can feel the sorrow in his voice though I really don't know what he meant by those words my eyes began to shed tears… I'm tired of crying and one more thing I really don't know why these tears kept on flowing. Suddenly, I remember Natsume, without any means I stand up and start to walk again

"Where are you going?"

"ME? Going to school"

"But I thought… you'd stay here by my side?"

"Oh I forgot about that, sorry" then I smiled at him nervously and go back to my seat

"Ne… Mi-chan, you know you and Misaki are… somehow the same" then I can see him smile, though you can still see his despair through his eyes

"I'm sorry if I let you remember her" I said sadly, I know how hard to forget somebody that is special for you

"You're not that hard to love I guess, what if I ask you to go out?"

"No, please I won't go. I don't want to hurt you like what she did"

"I won't take no as an answer not unless you can give me a good reason" he smiled at me though I am sure of my answer I'm not sure whether I should say it or not but I've decided to say it for him to know…

"Because, just what I have said earlier, I loved someone"

"I see" then he stand up and headed for the piano, he open it and start to play the keys, just then I heard him sing…

_Never thought I'd be losing you  
I never thought that I'd be left behind  
Now I see the two of you  
I can't hide what I'm feeling deep inside  
I wish my tears could bring you back  
Guess there's nothing that I can do_

_  
_I can feel the pain inside, just like when I see Natsume with his leading ladies in his movies, how he get so intimate with them especially when they kiss, I wish I am there, I wish that I am the one whom he's kissing

_That every night in my dreams you're mine  
And every day in my mind  
You're mine all the time  
Oh I miss you more than you will ever know  
Can't you see that I'm falling apart  
You belong to my heart  
Oh baby_

_And when I see you I loose control  
I just don't know what to say or where to go  
I can't forget the memories ohh  
And no one can take that away from me  
I wish my tears could bring you back  
Guess there's nothing that I can do  
_

I missed him… those words simply popped from my head I missed that peaceful duet

Then tears come down from my eyes, I can feel it.

"Mikan-chan, are you okay?" he said with worried face while walking towards me

"Hai!" I said cheerfully while brushing away my tears, I can feel warm hands over my hands they are guiding them to wash away my sadness

"I'm here, if you want to cry… feel free" then he opened his arms wide, welcoming me, as I go near him; he caged me in his arms

"I won't let you go… ever" he whispered at my head, while I nod. There's no more use if I'd still be cage in my past. My past is priceless for me now, I guess

**Next Day…**

As I open my eyes, I can say that I am not in my room… Where am I? I looked around and saw Tsubasa beside me

"Ne… Senpai, wake up! Tell me does anything happen in the two of us here?" I asked him while shaking him vigorously, waking him up

"huh? No Nothing happens… really" raising his arms up in surrender, I sigh in relief

"Better to get dressed now"

"HUH? Why?"

"We will be going to school" I said plainly

"Oh Yeah right! School, well, the bathroom is there" then point out a door with stained glass in it

"Don't worry; I'll be using the other bathroom on the left pane of our house. JA" then he take his robes and go out. I scan the room and go to the bathroom; I can see my garments there, and towels, aside from that an enormous bathtub is seen, I open the faucet to let the water out, it's so relaxing to hear the sound of the flowing water. Then I take off my clothes and take my bath after that I dressed up

"I'll be late if I don't hurry"

"No Mi-chan, you won't, we will be fetch here by my car" I froze when I heard his voice, I look at his direction and saw him half dressed, needless to say that he only wears a towel

"Wait a minute, how come I sleep here?" I asked dumbly

"You dozed off in my arms yesterday, and not to say, you cling unto me, you told me not to leave you… Why do you suppose that some thing happens to us while you were sleeping?" hearing those words, I felt shame inside me as I blush a bit, I see his face painted with an evil grin but gentle, I know that face won't hurt me…

"NO, I mean just curious about what happen when I'm unconscious"

"I see, now If you don't mind, please go out of this room, I'll just change my clothes"

"Okay" I step out of his room, just then I see a dark hallway waits me, when the door closes, I start to regret why I step out of his room then I knock at his door

"Please let me in senpai I'm afraid!" I said while holding back the tears that are about to fall…

"What wrong Mi-chan?" he opened his door, I stared at his face and see him worried

"I'm afraid of the dark alleys" I said so sheepishly

"Really, you must just said it to me so that you'll just stay inside the Bathroom, Oh I'm done" he said while buttoning the last button in his polo

"Let's go" then he put his hands in my shoulder as we walk in the alley, when we reach the lobby, light envelopes the whole place,

"Master, your breakfast is here" said a lady dressed in a Lolita dress, I looked at the dining table and saw an enormous feast

"Is there a celebration?"

"NO there is no special thing that happen except, you sleeping at my room" he teased; I pout and headed for my place. We eat our fill and go to our school

I walked him to the office of our principal, just when I know that he'll be my classmate, I wonder if things between me and Natsume would grow worse… or better…

**Crenou: Sorry for the late update… So how's the story? By the way, thanks for the reviews… I'll try to update soon promise…**


	5. Jealousy that Kills

**At our Classroom…**

I am sitting at my place which is beside Natsume, while Tsubasa is at my front seat. I became worried when Natsume haven't arrive yet, and the thing is the class is about to start. I stare at the door if he would still be here but it didn't open, our first class is homeroom today and it is fine if you ditch it besides everyone ditches it. Tsubasa, on the other hand, look outside staring into space while girls looked at him with hearts on their eyes.

I stand up and walk towards him

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing, the sky is so beautiful isn't it?"

"Hai"

"You're wondering where that boy is? Am I right?"

"Eh… If I say I'm not worried, I'm a Liar. How did you know?" I asked with a smile

"If you will be compared in earthly things, you are clearer than water, I must say… You are easily read by people" he said with those cold eyes but his lips deceives you, like the trap of the predator and you are the prey, you may think that he is happy but he isn't, his eyes won't deceive you, it may even lead you to its truth

"You remember her again, don't you?" I just get a smile from him, it's genuine—he's saying the truth

"Don't look at me" I said with shame while hiding my face from him

"Why?"

"Because I'm the one who makes you remember your despair when she left you, I don't want somebody to feel misery because of me" I can feel tears running down in my face without any reason, somehow we share one feeling

"I know I can count on you" he said to me with a smile on his face.

"I'll just go back to my seat, Oh well, I bet you'll make good friends here. JA" I go back to my seat after that. I see Natsume and Ruka enter the classroom; the girls look at them with hearts on their eyes while the boys glared furiously at them. I really wonder why they like Natsume a lot, they doesn't even know him, at all.

"Natsume, Ruka, Good MORNING" I said with a smile

"hn"

"Morning, Sakura-kun" then they go to their respected seats, beside me.

"Ne, Natsume… Sorry about what had happen yesterday" I said while bowing lowly in front of him, everybody sees what I am doing and still continue what they are doing

Silence found its serenity in the place and settle in it for about a minute when somebody freed from its bind

"Mikan, you don't need to do that" It is Tsubasa, he walk towards me with eyes filled with disbelief

"Why are saying sorry to him Mikan? You didn't do something at him that bad?" lending me a hand to help me to stand straight again

"I don't know, it's just I like" I said with a smile

"I forgive you but don't you ever ditch class like what you did yesterday, you make me worried sick" involuntarily Natsume said,

"It's not about me being absent but the one I told you in the shop yesterday"

"I see…"

"Sorry, Are you still mad at me?"

"Me? Angry? Why are afraid, you wouldn't have an icon pal" he said with a mocking voice

"No… I don't like people hating me" I just said

"Then do me a favor" he stood up and face me, needless to say our face are inches away…

"It depends on the favor" I look at his face trailed down into his lips, a blush sneak at my face giving me a tomato like face

"Kiss…" he neared his face again

"Kiss…?" I asked again focusing my gaze at his lips; I see his finger pointing at his lips then he start to trace his lips… letting his finger wander around his luscious lips

"You mean…?" I asked again as my heart race, like I am running away from a cheetah, while waiting for his dear answer

"ME" It seems like my heart stopped from its beat, the tickling of the clock seems the only rhythm that I can only hear, the world stops from it's tracks… as I hear him say ME seems like I can die today.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! NO WAY, I WON'T KISS YOU, EVER" I shouted in front of him, while trying to hide my blush

"That's my Mikan" Tsubasa said

"YOUR Mikan?" Natsume asked Tsubasa with anger and disbelief in his crimson eyes

"She's mine"

"She belongs to no one" Natsume said calmly, but I can tell that he's burning with anger inside

"She's my Fiancé not to say that we just slept together last night, in one room and in one bed" Tsubasa said with pride in his tone

"Mikan­­—did that?" Ruka said while blushing while Natsume on the other hand stand in shock

"You…" he said to me while pointing his forefinger at me

"Me…?" I asked dumbly, while pointing my forefinger at myself, waiting for his answer

"tch."

"E? What's with me?"

"You are a dirty girl you know" he said to me

"Aside from that…" then headed for the door

"You are no good for me to be my friend… from now on… you and me are stranger"

Those words are like invisible needles piercing my heart into pieces, How come I didn't notice that I've already hurt him? How come I let our friendship die just like that? By the way, what's wrong with sleeping with Tsubasa? Aside from that… Why does he care?

"OI stop your tracks first, I am Tsubasa, Mikan's future Husband, What's with you if she slept with me? Are you Jealous?"

"Tsubasa senpai, stop that…" then he looked at me and winked… Is it a joke?

"I'm waiting"

"tch." Natsume just said and leave the room, chattering arise throughout the classroom when…

"Classmates, those words I say… It isn't a joke… but the details might change" Tsubasa said with a smile painted on his lips, he turned to me and he asked

"Can I talk to you now?"

"What is it Tsubasa senpai?"

"Do you want to play a game?"

"What game Tsubasa-senpai?"

"The dating game" then he smiled at me evilly

"What's with that game?"

"You and me will just act like a couple just when Natsume and Misaki are there is it okay?" I frown at the idea, but after some convincing statements from him… I agreed.

**Crenou: Sorry for the late update… I lack of ideas again… actually I forgot what am I suppose to put in this chapter… I'll try to update in New Year 's Eve… I'll try promise**

**Natsume: She use to promise and keep on breaking it (stuck out his tongue)**

**Crenou: Please review :)**


	6. An Alluring Saturday

It is Saturday and I don't have anything to do. It is indeed a beautiful day, serenity made its way in the streets it is so alluring so I've decided to go out and walk. It's fun to walk out this early, seeing the birds flap their wings freely enjoying their freedom, to hear the water's flow from a nearby spring; I stopped for a while to take some rest in the temple. Green trees invite my eyes to watch them dance in the tune of the wind… Just then I remember my past with Natsume… those cherry-like eyes, luscious lips and his voice… well it makes me smile when I see and hear those…

Suddenly I smiled without any reason; I immediately cover my smiling lips with my hands when…

"It's good to see you smile, Dirty Old Hag" it is Natsume, my blood begins to boil when I heard his last three words

"What did you call me?"

"Sorry" he said it fast, but I understand him clearly

"Why are you saying sorry?" I asked

"About what happened at the classroom with that new student…" I laugh and said

"You called me dirty that time, but don't worry I'm not angry"

"JA" he goes back at his car

"OI wait Natsume you haven't apologize for what you have said about me a while ago" then the car speed up until it is nowhere of sight

I really hate him when he get away without saying sorry at me for his dirty tricks that pervert! I start to head for the mountain, I don't even know why I headed there but it is good to be there as if I found my way back home after a long search

I walk and walk until I find a serene lake nearby it, I see a Sakura tree fully bloomed, it's good to stay there especially with those Sakura tree, I go to its shade and rest my head on it's trunk until I got dizzy and eventually fell into a deep slumber…

**--Normal POV--**

Then Mikan fell into her deep slumber, unknown to her that there is other being that is with her… it is a fairy, he has pink complexion with long pointy ears and long blonde hair and needless to say that he has a pair of wings

"Who could this be? She looked like 'that' person ten years ago that went here, could it be Mikan-chan?" he said

"Yuu-chan, what are you doing in there?" it is Koko

"Koko look, it seems like she fell asleep under the shade of this tree"

"Yeah, Come on your father is looking for you there's no time to think of her now"

"But she's new here, what if when she wake up she got lost? And bears see her and attack her"

"Don't be such a pessimist, she'll be okay here besides, the birds are here to guard her and aside from that this isn't the heart of the forest" then Koko look at the birds and smiled, the birds seems to understand what Koko told earlier and goes to the branch of the Sakura tree where Mikan is staying

"Is that okay now Yuu?"

"Hai"

"Let's go before your father became angry again"

"hai" then they fly towards the pane in which has big trees and bushes

After an hour Mikan wake up

**-- Back to Mikan's POV—**

"Where am I?" I asked the air as if it would answer my question then I remember that I stay and rest under a shady Sakura tree in the forest near the lake. I stand up and start to walk…

I walk and walk until I find a small house, just then I realize that it is dark and I am alone in the middle of thick forest. My hands begins to tremble and my hair at my back begins to stand up, and not to say that my stomach says that I am hungry

"Geez… I never thought that I might get lost in this forest that I used to climb ever since…" I shook my head when I remember Natsume

"… Natsume's still here and his memories with me" without any second thought, I knock at the small house and eventually go inside it.

"Is anybody home?" I ask, it is dark in there and cold, seems like nobody's home

"NE… Please tell me if this house belongs to somebody" I said again when I see something sparkling, then it suddenly attacks me… guess what it is… It's a teddy bear

"WHA!!! I must be dreaming a bear punched me" I said while holding my face that is aching

"Ne… gomen Ne… Mr. Bear isn't comfortable with visitors" a guy with blonde hair appeared in front of me from out of the blue

"Who… Who are you?" I said while pointing my forefinger accusingly

"I am Kaname, I am the master of that Bear, don't worry, Mr. Bear won't hurt you if I am around" Kaname-senpai is so cute, maybe he has same age like Tsubasa

"Really but tell me why did he punch me like that?" Kaname then turn on the lights

"He's just protecting me, please take a seat" then he motion his hands to settle on a nearby couch

"You protecting from what?"

"From those playful Nymphs"

"Really, Nymphs are true?"

"Yes and because I am sited nearby the river, water nymphs or fairies usually played tricks on me"

"Really, they are awfully playful"

"Yeah… Oh… do you want something to eat? Miss?"

"Oh yeah I am Mikan Sakura… You can call me Mikan if you want"

"Well then what do you want to eat Mikan?"

"Tangerine if it's okay"

"Good thing I got one here"

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who could it be?" Kaname asked Mr.Bear and telling him to open the door but I insist that I will be the one to open it, I stand up from my chair and headed for the door, I am shock when I see two flying creatures in front of me

"May I speak with Kaname-senpai?" the flying creature with blonde hair and eyeglasses said to me

"H-hai" I said, I am not recovered from my shock and the most shocking part is that He also called my name, am I dreaming or what?

"Ne Are you Mikan-chan?" he said to me

"Hai" I said

"Ne Mikan-chan, how are you now? It's been ten years since you visited us" he said while embracing my left arm

"Visited?"

"You already visited us here once when you are just four years old if I weren't mistaken"

"Who are you?"

"Ne… Mikan-chan where's Natsume?" hearing those words I my heart begin to shatter into tiny pieces without any reason

"I don't know"

"You two are best of friends right, you also told us and swear I that tree that you and Natsume will be married ten years from that day"

"Who are you really?" I said while hiding the blush that is about to explode from my face

"I am Yuu, you forgot me Mi-chan… WA!!!!!" he said while wailing, and then I immediately remember him from my past

"Nonoko-chan is fine" I said teasing Yuu, I knew it that he had a crush at Nonoko since when he once laid his eyes on her

"e?" is the only reply from him with a bonus 100 shades of red creeping across his face

"And this is… Wait I know I knew him…. He's Koko right?"

"Hai" he said with a glee

"You guys know each other?" Kaname asked while preparing the tea

"Hai, they are my childhood friends Kaname-senpai"

"Really" then he served the tea and the biscuits at the table, I get one and taste it together with my tangerine it taste good

"So, Do you have any news about the Natsume and you?" Koko asked while snapping his fingers, Koko and Yuu became life size

"Yeah… he lost his memories" they begin to hide their sad eyes from me though their bangs but it doesn't work

"Minna-san, try some it's delicious"

"So how do you feel about this?"

"Nothing"

"Is that true"

"Yes"

"Come On Mikan, answer us clearly"

"But I am answering you clearly" I said as tears begin to flow down my cheek, I begin to stand and run outside the small house until to the heart of the deep forest…

**Crenou: Ne… Minna-san gomen nasai for the late update… Please continue to read this fic… Arigato for the future (for those who read and review)**

**Natsume: Told you… she'll break her promise**


	7. The Bloody Search for an Airhead girl

It's been very dark in the forest, especially when you are alone. I've been in here for about ten hours I guess wondering and hoping to see the way out of the forest, suddenly, my feet begins to ache so I decided to take a rest and eventually fall into a deep slumber.

When I wake up in morning, I am laid in the bed made of white roses. Its aroma is very soothing to my feeling that makes me fall again into a deep slumber but somebody interrupts me from my sleep, it is Yuu. I see his face worried so I stand from where I've been laid just a while ago

"Mikan-chan, are you okay?" I just smile and nod

"Where am I? And why am I laid in this bed made from roses?"

"You are at our kingdom, in the heart of the forest and usually humans are prohibited to go inside here, you are laid in that bed because there are no beds that would fit your 'big' size" Yuu said while chuckling

"We saw you sleeping inside that tricky path inside the forest on our way back here, what brings you to walk that long?" Koko said with such a serious face

"Nothing, I thought that… that way would take me out of this forest" I said sheepishly

"Your Father might be worried sick by this time"

"There's no need my father is at France tending his business"

"We see"

"But I want to go home now, Will you please tell me the way out of this forest?"

"Sure, just one thing, we will erase your memories at has something to do with our kingdom, well except for us"

"No problem, I just want to take a long bath"

"Okay here we go"

"Close your eyes first" Koko said

I do what I am told to do, when I look at my surroundings it changed, I am resting my head in the trunk of a Sakura tree when…

"OI little girl, what in the world are you doing in here! Do you know that you are missing for five days already! I am worried sick thinking of you" it is Natsume

"Worried?"

"Let's go" then he grasp my left arm and drag me like a little girl

"Let me go"

"If I do let you go, there might be a possibility that you're gone… again"

"I won't" I said with a smile, there's a long silence that occupies every space in the place when I break the ice…

"Ne… Natsume, are you looking for me?" I asked with a trace of disbelief in my tone. I mean, the great Natsume Hyuuga is worried sick and Looking for her

"No."

Then we arrive in front of the temple in the mountain.

"OI Romeo, did you find your Juliet already, you've been inside that mountain for exactly five days" Ruka teased with a playful smile painted on his face

"Stop teasing me Ruka"

"OI Airhead Mikan, where have you been?" it is Hotaru, I looked at her for a while then I begin to rush towards her

"Hotaru, did you miss me?" as I tried to hug her, she hit me with a pan on my head

"OUCH"

"What's with that?"

"That's for making me worried" then another hit

"OUCH"

"That's for causing my precious time, looking for you" then another hit

"OUCH"

"That's for scaring me that something might had happen"

"You really are worried Hotaru"

"It's not only me who looked for you"

"Really"

"Yes… Not only Hotaru and ME" this time Ruka answered

"Natsume and Tsubasa scanned the whole area, and didn't stop"

"Yes, Mikan-chan… they haven't even tried to sleep even a wink" Nonoko said

"Oh… I remember, I saw Yuu and Koko a while… no last Saturday"

"Really" they said with a glee on their eyes

"Did he miss me?" Nonoko asked me worriedly

"He didn't told me but when he hears that you are safe and sound he's relieved"

"I want to see him now" Nonoko said with a frown

"They also asked about Natsume" I said

"Really" they all said except Natsume who is shock for a moment

"Yeah" I smiled

"Oh well… Where's Tsubasa?" I asked

"Why are you looking for him again?" Natsume said with a glint of jealousy in his cherry-like eyes

"Because…" I said while circling around him

"He's looking for me" I said while stopping my tracks in front of him

"Aside from that… what's wrong to for my Fiancé?" I said with a smile

"Do you like him?"

"Yes"

"Do I have any chance?"

"Maybe" I said with a teasing smile

"Can you return my feelings?"

"Let's see… because you know somebody owns my heart" I whispered my last sentence in his ears

"Is it Tsubasa?"

"NO"

"Who is he?"

"He's the person forgot everything about me" then I walk towards the temple

I walk to the front of Buddha; I pray that Natsume would remember me again, that someday our love isn't still late

"MIKAN, LOOK TSUBASA… HE'S BLEEDING" Nonoko said no shouted at me, hearing those words I rose and runs towards Tsubasa… I see his clothes torn, and a big cut is visible in his chest while blood is oozing its way out of his body, I begin to panic, my heart begin to beat fast as well as my mind begins to empty due to shock. Without any reason tear off my dress and start to put pressure on his chest, he begins to groan due to the pain, I feel that I'll loose my mind if and only if his wound won't stop on bleeding.

"Are you still okay Clumsy? I've called an ambulance, just five more minutes and it'll arrive so soon"

"Hai… I just can't… the blood" I said while fainting… my body is unconscious but my mind is still active… I can feel someone touches my hand and helping me to put pressure in Tsubasa wounds… then maybe a minute, somebody hold me in its warm arms while taking the descending steps of the temple… After a while, it laid me into a bed and then… I don't know everything that happens

I just wake up in a hospital bed with Hotaru on my side while Nonoko and Anna in the other, I see something that is attached on my hand… it's a dextrose, I wonder why do I have one? I tried to stand up when…

"Take a rest" Natsume blurted out

"Where's Tsubasa?" I said while looking at him, I saw blood on his white Polo, and also in his hands

"On the other room, he's been injected, an anti-rabies, and been operated for two hours to close his wound on his chest" Natsume said with details

"How long… I've been staying here?"

"Just 5 hours, you are dehydrated you know"

"Really, but when I am inside the forest, Yuu and Koko took good care of me… how does that happen" I asked

"What gives you the idea to go inside that forest huh?" he said while walking towards me

"The surroundings"

"Really, what if a bear saw and attacked you? And needless to say that there's no one would rescue you from that bear?"

"WHAT DO YOU REALLY WANT TO SAY… WILL YOU POINT OUT YOUR POINT"

He tilts his body towards me… I can smell the scent of the bloodstain in his polo, his face is inches away from me… then he whispered at my left ear

"I'm afraid to loose you"

He apart his lips from my ears and then he faced me face to face; I can feel the air, the same air breathe, it's warm while brushing away my hair gently, then he touch my face after that he trace my lips while sitting beside me. I can feel my face blushing at that moment while he cupped my face and started to near his face; I looked at his features very closely and blushed even more, our faces are nearer than before I shut my eyes readying for that moment to come when… BANG! A boy from nowhere accidentally hit us, his lips landed on my forehead while I closed my eyes.

"Hey! Play somewhere else" Natsume said while glaring at the boy, the boy begin to feel the scary aura of Natsume so it runs away just then I realize me and Natsume are the only person in that room… I wonder where Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko went.

Our eyes accidentally met but I feel unease with his stare so I looked away, but he gently cupped my face again and kiss me. Am I dreaming or what? Does he remember me now or just playing a game on me?

**Crenou: Hello guys I've updated my fic… please review… Ü Thanks**


	8. Sweeter than the Other? Jealousy

I parted our lips for I can't breathe anymore, I look at him straight in his eyes and I can see him smirk

"Just like any other girls out there, when somebody kissed you, you are under their spell"

"huh?" I asked him dumbly

"You are easily own by somebody by just kissing you, you're such a low class girl" he said to me while looking into my eyes with anger in it

"You know, when we were still kids… you used to be like that, you like to tease me but when I cried you're the one's who'll stop me from crying, and then you'll tease me again" I said then I smile, more genuine I don't know if he remember but I remember it suddenly

"You're trying to fool me aren't you?" he said

"NO, that's true, you know, if I'm not mistaken you are the Natsume Hyuuga that I've known ten years ago… still insolent as ever"

"I'm not insolent"

"Yes you are and now you're a celebrity you have that imaginary mask that you usually wear, that hides your true feelings…" then I stand up and motion in front of him like there's an imaginable wall that's unbreakable, I tried to break it but it won't, I see him smile then I motion that the wall shatter into pieces

"..but when you smile, I can see the true you" I said while reaching his face, I touch his soft cheek and his soft raven locks, I look at his cherry-like eyes, it's now warm and inviting not cold, I stare at his eyes lovingly while smiling warmly towards him, just when the door open and reveal the panting Ruka

"E? Sakura, Natsume sorry if I disturb the momentum of the two of you but please let me explain"

"There's no need… Why are here Ruka?"

"Your Manager called… he want you to be there right now… He's furious"

"Careful… Natsume" I said so softly but I didn't know that he would hear that

"I heard that… I will" he said then runs toward the door and shut it

"Sakura-kun…"

"Mikan please"

"Mikan, (blushes) Tsubasa's out of the Emergency room… He's at the room 153"

"Thanks… What's the number of this room?"

"152"

"Oh… we are in succeeding rooms, Ruka-pyon, Where's Hotaru and others?"

"They're staying at the room of Tsubasa"

"Really"

"Hai… I must go now… Natsume's waiting for me"

After that encounter, I go to the next room, but before I go inside the room I heard voices inside… chattering… mumbling words mission… money… cookies… then somebody groan… I can't take it; I want to know what in the world happening inside the room of Tsubasa, without any further ado I go inside instantly and revealed Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Tsubasa playing cards, I can see that there are cookies inside and chips

"Mikan, Let's play cards" Anna said while tugging me into the small group

"When you loose you'll pay"

"But if you win you can eat all the cookies I've baked and you can even bring home the prize money" Anna said with a glee

"Don't worry, if Anna's cooking made your stomach ache, I will be the one to pay your hospital bills" Nonoko said with a smile, I just sweat drop from what they've just said… I look at Tsubasa who is now smiling towards me

"Who found you in the forest? Is it Natsume?" I smiled at him and nod saying yes

"So they're telling the truth" he said to me with such a serious tone

"Why do you ask?"

"I just got curious about it" he said with a smile

"Really? Are you Jealous?"

"If I say… No I'm a liar"

"What if I said that… he kissed me?" Tsubasa then motion me to come near him and I did what he just told me to, He look at me straight into my eyes and ask me

"What if I kiss you?" I am shock from what he have just said I mean Tsubasa-senpai likes Misaki-senpai and then he just said he'll kiss me? Is he kidding?

"Clear your thoughts Mikan, you might not enjoy our kiss" he said with a smile, more like a teasing smile

"E?" with that, he pull me towards him while trying to kiss me, I didn't struggle besides its Tsubasa, he won't hurt me, then I feel his damp lips into mine, while his hands pull me much closer to him, I didn't respond, because I didn't know how to kiss… Aside from that, I didn't feel the same; he's more like brother to me… I can't be so intimate with my brother like that, so I felt very unease—when we kiss I mean

It didn't last like our kiss—my kiss with Natsume—and I must say Natsume is an expert kisser, he's an actor don't you forget!

"Why you didn't respond?" Tsubasa said with a childish voice

"I don't know how to kiss"

"Natsume kissed you and it lasted that long… how come you can't kiss?" Tsubasa said with a harsh voice, I shut my eyes when I heard his voice, he didn't shout at me but it makes me somehow feel guilty inside

"He teaches me how… NO I don't know how I did that… I'm telling you the truth please don't be mad" I said and unconsciously the tears begin to flow down from my cheeks, I feel warm hands brush away the tears that are coming…

"Sorry" Tsubasa said while hugging me

"I didn't mean to say those mean things at you, I swear" I just smile softly towards him

"Are you still angry?" I ask

"NO, sorry, next time… don't make me jealous like that" he said with a wink

"Aside from that Mikan-chan, I told you that I'll wait right, don't worry I won't break that promise"

"Its fine Tsubasa-senpai" I said with a smile

"Really"

"Hai, I've got an idea, what if you and I go out… I mean a friendly date… My treat, besides I'll get my allowance tomorrow"

"Sure your treat"

"MY treat, Ne… Where are we going?"

"You're Choice"

"Yay! But when will we set our date?"

"When, I'm out of this hospital"

"Okay, when is it?"

"Two weeks from now I guess"

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"You search for me for five days; I must return the favor, ne?"

"It depends on your decision" then I neared my face towards him and I give him a sweet smack kiss on his lips, it was fast but he manages to bit my lower lip

"What's that for?"

"To say that you'll be mine"

"NO, I belong to no one"

"Just kidding, you got soft lips"

"Thanks"

Then with those words I walked out the hospital and walked straight home. It is dark and I secluded my self inside my room… mesmerizing from what had happened during that day thus making me the luckiest girl ever

**Crenou: I might not update AGAIN because… the school is starting aside from that we need to hurry to pass our project… I'll try very hard to update… thanks for the reviews… Hope you like this chapter Ü Keep on reviewing**

**JA NE Ü**


	9. The Date that makes my heart ache

After that day- when Tsubasa kissed me and also Natsume, I always visit Tsubasa–senpai and not to say that we are 'that' close. When Natsume's there, visiting Tsubasa all he do is to smirk whenever we are both laughing, I must say he doesn't have that much humor inside but I am really wondering what would make him smile, the one I see when I was in the hospital.

Today is Saturday and Tsubasa is out now, and as I promised; I treat him lunch, we walk through the bay, and watched movies. When we are done, something or rather someone catches my view; it is Natsume, and He's NOT alone, he's not with Ruka; I guess it is a girl and they're together…. INTIMATE. I looked at them while stepping backwards, I didn't notice Tsubasa is at my back—I step at him—"OUCH!"

"e?"

"Mikan what's wrong? You step unto me"

"Gomen" I said to him while not looking at him straight to the eye because I know the moment that I'll look at him; tears would flow endlessly

"You see him with another girl? That the idiotic thing to do Mi-chan… It's useless, besides it's his co-star, Luna. Aside from that, there's a rumor that they're a couple" (umm… guys does anyone here know Luna's Last name please tell me)

"Luna" this time tears flow down freely down to my cheeks

"You want to see that movie? Come on don't cry, Natsume wouldn't like a kind of girl" I wiped my tears and smiled again, I know he want me to smile, and I know Natsume wouldn't like her, it's because I know though I'm not that sure. I nod to say yes then in an instant we are inside the movie house, needless to say, I'm seated right beside Natsume!

"OI little girl, you're not invited here" he said with such and irritated voice

"I have a ticket so why I'm not invited here?"

"Because… you're a BAKA" then he slouch on his chair and eventually he yawn

"Ne… Natsume don't sleep at your premiere night, it's a bad impression to the people" said the girl beside her or rather a command, I am amused when he followed her command, I guess he likes her, or maybe because he forgets about me, his heart found it's other pair to make it feel whole again, but he told me he'll marry me; If I'm not mistaken it's his promise ten years ago.

**Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_The wind blew so hard that day that makes my hat flew freely in the air, a cute little boy with cherry-like eyes runs to catch it_

"_OI Matte! MATTE!"_

"_Natsume stop, don't go catch it let it be free, and aside from that I guess it doesn't like me anymore that's why it flew, (smiles) besides, everyone that is around me walked away, disappear like mama" Natsume stop running and hit me in head_

"_I won't leave you, Airhead strawberry"_

"_Hentai Natsume, it's impossible because when we grow up for sure you'll find somebody to love and forgets all about me, and aside from that we will be only together when you marry me" then I sobbed_

"_Then I'll marry a baka like you and promise to kami that I'll be staying with you until I die"_

**END of Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------**

But I guess its useless now, he forgets about me, and like him I must forget what had happen during that day, that windy day, I look at the big screen in front of me; I didn't know why but my heart begins to ache since when the movie starts, my heart was like a glass that was broken into tiny pieces that fall from a ten story building. My chest begin to contract and needless to say my breathing became difficult, I can feel Tsubasa's looking at me,

"Mikan, what's wrong?"

"I (pant) just (pant) need (pant) to (pant) go (pant) to (pant) the (pant) bathroom (pant)"

"Do you want to take a rest?"  
"No" then I immediately stand up and run towards the bathroom, when I reached my destination, I go to a cubicle and started to cry out what I felt while watching the movie, I can feel that, that movie is about me, no, my story and Natsume

The movie is entitled the last three roses and here goes the story

_It is about a guy who lost his memories; all he knew is his name and his family but he doesn't remember the girl he loves, fifteen years later, the guy (Natsume) became a well-known pianist and taken around the world tours and mistakenly or maybe because of their destiny, went back to his hometown and found the girl he loves (Luna) fifteen years before. When they see each other, the boy didn't know the girl anymore which makes the girl looked like a die-hard fan of his, the girl even convinced the guy to marry her because he promise but he refused, but in the latter part the guy needs to go away AGAIN, while he is at the airport, he suddenly remember the girl; it is when he saw three roses, that roses he gave to the girl when he is about to propose to her but when he is about to go back in which the girl live, he found out that she died two weeks ago… It is when they met each other at the airport for the first time. _

The movie ended, but I'm still here at the cubicle crying nonstop. I decide to go out of it and wash my face just then Natsume showed up panting

"Where in the world were you hiding?! I was dead worried about you!"

"e?" then I look at him with bloodshot eyes—wrong move! He eyed me from up to bottom and I can see he is about to laugh hysterically. But to my amazement, he didn't

"I bet you like the film" he just said with a smile

"e?"

"That was meant to make a BAKA like you cry"

"Wait a minute, Why are you here? Are you peeping on the girls inside? Come on it's a girls' bathroom" he smirk and said

"You are at the boys' bathroom, the other door is the girls' bathroom satisfied BAKA?"

"e? Are you trying to fool me? I'm sure this is the girls' CR"

"Why don't you look around and see where you really are" I looked around and found a bowl for boys (I forgot what's the name sorry), a blush crept across my face due to embarrassment, he's right I'm a baka, my eyes began to water again, I am about to go out of the bathroom when something warm surrounds me, it is inviting rather relaxing as if that warmth will conquer the whole me and take me somewhere, without any valid reason, I let him cuddle me for while and without any notice I fell into a deep slumber.

When I wake up, I see Tsubasa looking at me worriedly,

"What happen? Where have you been? I've been very worried"

"Where am I? Ne Tsubasa, I'm okay nothing to worry about"

"It getting dark we must go now"

"Where's Natsume?"

"He's at a press conference right now about his movie"

"Really"

"It's been a long day Mikan, we must go home now and take a rest, aside from that, the day after tomorrow our classes will be resumed"

"Yeah"

"You want to see the press con don't you?"

"You know me very well"

Then just like what he have just said we go to the conference hall and I see a crowded reporters, well they are dressed in gowns and tuxedos, only me and um… No, not Tsubasa! Wait, is he expecting me to come here? Why is it only me doesn't have any dress?

"Mikan-chan better to change clothes, you don't want to catch everyone's attention"

"Hai, where's my dress?"

"Here" then he handed me a box, a big one.

He accompanies me towards the dressing room and pushes me towards it and closed the door, the room is huge and filled with expensive vases and furniture, and the interior looked like a Victoria house! It is so amazing, I notice a door inside the room, it is carved with flowers and painted with gold, it look so gorgeous, I look around and said to myself _there's nothing wrong if I'll change my clothes inside that room,_ I open the door and proceed inside and check if somebody's there but there's no one so I closed the door and I slowly take off my clothes when somebody called out

"NATSUME! COME ON I DON'T PLAY HIDE AND SEEK TODAY, COME OUT!"

"NATSUME-SAMA PLEASE GO OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE"

"NATSUME!"

"NATSUME"

"E?" Natsume's missing? I do not believe them but what if Natsume's hiding in here and see me, and then I look down and see myself half naked

"OI be quiet, I don't want to be with those idiots" I'm about to scream when he immediately put his hands into my mouth

"NATSUME ARE YOU THERE? IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GO OUT THERE I'LL DESTROY THE DOOR"

""PLEASE DON'T, SOMEBODY'S IN HERE, AND I'M CHANGING… hmphm"

"shut your mouth now, it's enough" he whisper to my ears

"OPPS, SORRY, I THOUGHT YOU ARE NATSUME JANE" then I heard distant footsteps running away

"Let me go" then I bit his hand

"OUCH! You don't need to do that" then he release me from his tight grip, he looked at me mischievously and pined me at the wall

"Do you want to undress in front of me? Do you want me to help you?"

My blood began to boil and without any second thought I slapped him

"Just kidding, I never thought you'd take it seriously"

"Sorry, but it's your fault"

"I know that's why I'm going out now"

"Wait… Sorry, please don't be mad" I said with a pleading voice

"I'll just wait outside until you finish dressing, after that, I'll go back to my hiding place"

"OKAY"

Then He goes out of the room, I opened the box Tsubasa gave me and get dressed, It is a white tube balloon dress with a pink ribbon in the waist, it also has a pair of white sandals, I look… I don't know

"Natsume, I'm finished" then I opened the door but found no one

"I knew it"

"Mikan are you finished?"

"Hai!" then the door begin to open and revealed Tsubasa wearing a frilled tuxedo with black ribbon in the neck

"You look… fabulous"

"You look gorgeous"

"Thanks" we both said to each other then we walked towards the crowd

**Crenou: As usual late update, please continue reading even though I'm always late at updating. Thanks! Please review… Flames Accepted!**

**Hey guys! If you found some grammar errors or what please tell me to correct them… If I can :)**

**Oh Yeah thanks for those who reviewed on the previous chapters…**

**Thanks Ü**


	10. His Fiance Luna Koizumi

While Tsubasa is still talking to some groups inside the hall, I notice Natsume together with Luna girl, I look some more at the crowd and found a pink haired girl, thinking that it is Anna, I walk towards her when suddenly two big men stopped me

"Sexy Lady, Why don't you go and play with us a little?"

I look at them straight into eyes, I see lust in their expression and needless to say they're drunk

"um… sorry mister, but I can't. You see I'm going to my friend over there, so please may I go now?" I am about to go when they suddenly grab me and throw me into the wall nearby

"Oh No you can't not until we're finished at you then next to that Tsubasa"

"e? What did Tsubasa-nii do to the two of you?"

"He's the cause why we got fired from our previous jobs"

"Tsubasa-nii isn't that bad, maybe you do something bad at affects your job"

"So you're saying that it's our fault"

"Well a little bit"

"You idiot you don't know anything"

"Yeah she doesn't even know any little thing that happened two years ago, so let her do whatever she wants. Leave her alone" It is Tsubasa

"You know you ruined our lives, and now we are a piece of junk that keeps walking on the streets and all thanks to you" a man with green shirt said

"Our wives divorced us, and people that saw us walking down the streets looked at us with such disgust in their faces" the other man which wears a pink long sleeves

"What did he do to the two of you?" I asked

"He just told the media that we molest one of his waitresses in his café" said the man with green shirt

"Mikan-chan it's true, they molest a thirteen years old girl working part time in my café, and needless to say they are still reporters way back two years ago" Tsubasa said

"Really, how old are you then?"

"Fourteen"

"Fourteen and you already hold the café?! I can't believe you" I said with such amusement

"Yes Mikan-chan, I manage the café"

"But why is that they're free?"

"Because Yuri-chan asked me if it's okay not no put them into jail but let them be free. It's because she pity their family if they were put behind the bars, but my conscience can agree so I exposed their story into media"

"I see; where is Yuri-chan?"

"She's dead"

When I heard him, I am shocked even the two men in front of me are shocked, without and hesitation I walked out of the group. I am walking without any direction when I bumped into somebody, a girl with pink hair

"Sorry Miss"

"Oh it's okay"

I look at her and I noticed that she wears a pink silk dress that reached until her knees that fits her beautifully.

"Misaki, where did you go? I'm worried" a man about nineteen walks towards the two of us, he has white hair and crimson eyes, and he's gorgeous. He wears a tuxedo with red rose on his left pocket and he also wears golden earrings. He also has that weird tattoo on his neck and needless to say he kissed the girl in front of me like there's no tomorrow

"ehem!" I cleared my throat to emphasize that I'm still there

"Who is she?" the girl with pink hair just smiled

"I have no idea, I just bump unto her"

"really, well it's rude if we don't introduce ourselves, isn't it Misaki?" the man told the pink haired girl, named Misaki

"Of course, little miss; I'm Misaki Harada-Kiryuu, Nice to meet you" she greet with a smile

"I'm Zero Kiryuu, her husband" (um… guys Zero Kiryuu is in the manga Vampire Knight… just take a look at him if you want, he looks very handsome with his pose with Yuuki Cross XD I love him XD)

I looked at them and see them smiling to each other

"What's your name?" Kiryuu-kun asked me

"ne… me? Um… I'm Mikan Sakura…" I am cut when somebody spoke from my back

"Soon to be Andou" It is Tsubasa. The smile from Misaki-san faded and is about to faint when she saw Tsubasa

"What's wrong?" I asked

"OI don't over-react Misaki KIRYUU!" Tsubasa said with such harsh voice and emphasizing KIRYUU

"Do you know each other?"

"Yes Mikan, she's the girl that I'm telling you, the only girl that I loved and the only girl that ripped my heart into pieces" I shook my head when heard his story

"I'd better go, I spot a piano over there, I'll just play over there" I said and move towards the piano, I take a glimpse and see Zero-kun standing like a statue

"You'd better go with me, let them alone"  
"No."

"Why?"

"Because I know she still love him" I sigh with his reaction then I smile

"If you love her them let her free, if she come back to you them you are meant for each other but if she don't then welcome a newly arrive love" then I drag him towards to the piano

"You'll be my listener" I said with a childish smile, I open the piano and start playing (the song's not mine… It's Vanessa Carlton's I'm a fan XD)

_Just a day, just an ordinary day_

_Just trying to get by_

_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but_

_He was looking to the sky and_

_As he asked, if I would come along_

_I started to realize _

_That everyday he finds, just what he's lookin' for_

_Like a shooting star, he shines_

_And he said_

_Take my hand _

_Live while you can _

_Don't you see your dreams lie right _

_In the palm of your hand _

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words_

_Although they did not feel, no_

_For I felt what I had not felt before_

_And you'd swear those words could heal, and_

_As I looked up into those eyes _

_His vision borrows mine_

_And I know he's no stranger_

_For I feel I've held him for all of time, and he said_

_Take my hand _

_Live while you can,_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right _

_In the palm of your hand _

_In the palm of your hand_

_Please, come with me_

_See what I've seen_

_Touch the stars, for time will not freeze_

_Time will not freeze, can you see_

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream_

_As I wake in bed_

_And that boy, that ordinary boy_

_Was it all in my head_

_Didn't he ask, if I would come along_

_It all seemed so real _

_But as I looked to the door _

_I saw that boy standing there with a deal, and he said_

_Take my hand _

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right _

_In the palm of your hand, oh_

_In the palm of your hand, mmm_

_In the palm of your hand_

_Just a day, just an ordinary day_

_Just tryin' to get by_

_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but_

_He was lookin' to the sky_

While playing the song, I remember him the day we first met, and when he leave me. I didn't notice a single tear escape from my eyes. I only notice it when somebody wiped it away from me.

"You know every time that I see you, you're always crying. May I know why? " he said with a gentle smile

"Where's Kiryuu?"

"He's dancing with Misaki"

"How about Tsubasa, Where is he?"

"He leave a moment ago, he's exhausted"

"Go? Why? I mean why did he go without me?"

"He fought with somebody, awhile ago, when you're playing sincerely over there"

"Is he okay?"

"No, he's bloody"

"He must go to the hospital then" then I stand up and about to go when he grab my left arm

"Please don't go… I know… you are the key of my past… though I regard of it as unknown, I want to know it, even though a little information… my mama and papa didn't like to talk about that"

"I can't, sorry I must go" then I bow and go towards the door when he pinned me in the wall

"You can't go until you tell me what I want to hear" I sigh and look at his eyes.

"You are the only person that can look straight at my eyes, please… I'm begging you" then he neared his face unto mine

"If your parents don't like you to remember what happen ten years ago then I don't have any right to tell you" I grip his hands tightly and put it aside, when I'm free, somebody grab my hair and eventually slap me. I'm flushed from what had happen, I don't know what to do, I can feel glares from the people in the party, I must go now when…

"You slutty bitch, how could you steal Natsume away from me?!" I look at the owner of the voice and I can see brown locks with two braids and a white long evening gown. I can see her hands clench with some hair falling and her face filled with anger.

"Sorry miss, I don't know you"

"Really… so you are THAT girl Ruka is-kun telling"

I just fell silent for a while; I can't pick the right words that I would say. I am stunned; I don't know this girl WAIT I know this girl but I can't call her by her name and I hate her. I turned around and I'm about to go when somebody cuddle me at my back

"Don't go… I need you badly now… You're the only person that can understand me" Natsume said

"But I can't stand the embarrassment, sorry"

"Then let me to walk you home"

"NO. Go with Koizumi-san… She's your girl… right?" then I hold his hands for a while. After that I untangle it and I left…

**Sorry for the late update… Gomen… Exams are coming…. XD **

**I always make fanfics within the exam week sorry… Aside from that I'm running out of Ideas…**

**I'll try to make some twist so watch out for it…**

**Thanks for the reviews… I really appreciate it… Even Anonymous Reviews thanks… **

**Natsume143**

**Sakura-hime18**

**Ruin Princess**

**helltishLOVe**

**Irumi Kanzaki**

**Kimiko Sakura**


	11. The unwanted visitor

That night was like an endless pain that keeps on stabbing me whenever I remember everything that had happen.

I opened my eyes to welcome a new day. New day means new hope, but I have no idea how to start my day right so I just do my regular morning rituals… I take a bath first then I go down to eat breakfast. I stopped for a while when I spot some thing or rather someone sleeping at my couch. I scrutinized that thing that is sleeping over there; it has ebony black hair and has an earring, aside from that, it has a fair complexion. Needless to say, it's cute though I can't tell whether it's a girl or a boy. And I guess… it has the same age like me.

I stopped from what I should do which is eating my breakfast and decided to stay and anticipate when will this sleeping sloth will wake up.

I wait.

And Wait.

And Wait.

I'm getting impatient now… I've been here for about an hour and I'm positively starving.

"Hey! Wake up! Come On! This is not your house!" 'That' thing grunted and opened his cherry-like orbs

"What's with that big mouth of yours? I mean it's only nine in the morning… Let me sleep just a little more… please…" he said to me with half open sleepy eyes while I am in state of shock

"Look Hyuuga, this is my territory and you don't have any right to go here without my permission"

"Who the heck are you?" he said to me with a sleepy tone

"Sakura" when he heard my name immediately cover himself with his blanket

"What did you do to me? Did you rape me? Molested me?"

"Why would I do that?" I said with such annoyed voice

"'cause you like me" then he released the blanket as it revealed his toned body while laughing

"Tell me how did you get inside my house?"

"Your Friend Imai tricked me… She told me that she'll walk me home… I don't even know how she shooed Luna away it's just that I'm in deep thoughts and agreed on her… and while I'm walking, I faint"

"Hotaru is at the party last night?"

"Yeah and the party ended in four in the morning"

"Then I guess you must go to your house and sleep there not here"

"I'm sleepy… I can't walk and aside from that I'm dizzy"

"Then… um… What if you sleep at my room upstairs?"

"Couch is enough" then he immediately went back to his sleep

"Natsume… please go to my room and rest there… It's more comfortable there"

"Don't speak you're disturbing my sleep"

"You won't get any distraction in my room… Aside from that I can take care of you while sleeping" he opened his left eye and eyed me with interest

"You're planning to molest me right? Bad little girl" then he stand up and walk towards the stairs, he look like an angel without any wings… gorgeous

"What are waiting for a miracle?"

"Why do I need to go?"

"You told me you'll take care of me"

"Look… I'm positively starving… so if you don't mind let me eat first please"

"Do whatever you want—" Then he faint and fall off the staircase, good thing I catch him

"Phew, just in time" I said with relief, just then I felt that he's hot… I mean he has fever, no wonder why he faint while walking. Since I am at the front of my stairs, I've decided to carry him towards my room, when we got there I laid him in my bed. I open my mini refrigerator at my room and get a ready to eat onigiri and a bottle of water. After that I immediately go to my bathroom to fetch a pail of cold water and a towel. I put the towel into his head after I squeeze off the excess water from the pail that was absorbed by the towel. I sit right next to my bed while eating the Onigiri that I recently brought out from my refrigerator.

I am about to sit down when my phone rings

"Who could it be?" but before I picked up my phone I take a glance on Natsume and thank Kami, he's still asleep. I flip it open and found it is Tsubasa

"Hello?"

"Mikan It's me Tsubasa… Are you free today?"

"Free today… umm… sorry but no Senpai"

"Let's see… how about I go to your house and let's have some tea there?"

"No… You can't its messy" just then Natsume wake up

"Who are you talking into?" Natsume asked, I put my left hand into the microphone of my phone and whispered

"None of your business"

"um... hello?"

"Who is that?" Natsume asked again but this time he's walking towards me

"What happen? Is there anything wrong?"

"N—no n-no-thing's wrong everything is fine"

"Hey who's that?" He asked again, this time he's tugging my shirt like a child

"Why are you stuttering and muttering?"

"I didn't"

"OI ANSWER ME!!!" he shouted

"Are you sure you're okay?

"NO… I mean yes I am okay"

"But I think there's something wrong, you want me to come over?"

"No… No really nothing's wrong… um I need to go now bye"

"I see… well then… I guess I'll just go alone in the park now JA NE Mi-chan"

"Ja NE"

I look at Natsume straight on his eyes… I can feel that he's acting a little bit weird today

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing"

"Come on tell me… Why did you act like a child awhile ago?"

"Nothing I just like to"

"BAKA"

"Even though I tell you, nothing would change" he said while his eyes are covered by his bangs, then he headed for my bed and sleep, it really bothers me when he is like that… childish acts… though it is an act… I can't help to worry… the Natsume I know don't act like that, in fact he's mature and aside from that he's a cold type of person

And easily annoyed, and I'm sure that he's not okay

"Are you still up Natsume?" I asked him with a worried voice

"NO" he just said plainly

"Are you okay?" I asked while joining him at my bed, he's facing the other direction so I am facing his back, he didn't respond thinking that he's already asleep, I tried to hug him from behind while reminiscing our past, it's been ten years ago since I last hug him. I smiled remembering my bitter-sweet past; though it's past I still treasure it and needless to say it's my most precious thing that I don't want to forget.

"OI Why are you hugging me? You're like one of those ugly fan girls that were chasing me and trying to molest me" I can feel my cheeks burning as I hear his words, and not to say that I am still clinging at him. I am not blushing because of love or whatsoever but in embarrassment.

"A-anou… Gomen" I said. I am about to set him free from my embrace when a pair of warm hands surrounds my hands and guided it across his toned body. I looked at Natsume's back questionably when he speak

"There's no need… for you to let go…" so I stayed with him

"Hyuuga… do you remember something?"

"Yeah… but the pictures are bit blurry"

"I see" then I stand up and headed for the piano. I open it while Natsume joined me in piano

"Take a rest… Aside from that… you have fever" but he didn't instead he stayed and sit beside me

"Look if your fiancé finds about us…"

"There are no us… it's only you and me" I feel my heart shattered into tiny bits but I can still utter the words…

"What's the difference?"

"I don't belong to anybody…" he said plainly. I look at him then I go back to my study table which is across the piano then I started to sing

_Hey hey_

_Hooo..._

_Never thought I'd be losing you_

_I never thought that I'd be left behind_

_Now I see the two of you_

_I can't hide what I'm feeling deep inside_

_I wish my tears could bring you back_

_Guess there's nothing that I can do_

_That every night in my dreams you're mine_

_And every day in my mind_

_You're mine all the time_

_Oh I miss you more than you will ever know_

_Can't you see that I'm falling apart_

_You belong to my heart_

_Oh baby_

_And when I see you I loose control_

_I just don't know what to say or where to go_

_I can't forget the memories ohh_

_And no one can take that away from me_

_I wish my tears could bring you back_

_Guess there's nothing that I can do_

_You belong to my heart_

_I wish my tears could bring you back_

"Is that what you feel deep inside?" he asked

"I think while the composer is writing this song he's sad because he lost his love"

"So is that what you feel right now?" I looked at his eyes with apathy

"Always" then I stand up and headed for my bathroom and there I cried.

**Guys sorry for the super duper late update of my fic… Gomen… I really do…**

**Thanks for those who are supporting my fic until now… THANKS And for those who keep on reviewing thanks… I'm very happy XD…**


	12. The Deal

While I am crying inside my bathroom, I heard a loud knock from the outside

"OI What's wrong baka?"

"I'm not a baka"

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not… crying"

"You're such a bad liar… Mikan"

"Don't talk as if you know me well" I said. He doesn't reply instead I heard his footsteps faint. I guess he's going out now, just when my doorbell rings. I look on the mirror in front of me and immediately wipe my tears and hurried towards the main door. When I peek throuh the window, I am shocked to see my fiancé, Tsubasa. My heart raced as if I am running for a day, I am afraid Tsubasa might know that… That Natsume is here and aside from that he's naked… I mean half naked only.

"'OI little girl, somebody's outside open it up now"

"NO way not unless you dress yourself up"

"I am dressed"

"No you're not" then he grab the nearest dress laying on the table which is mistakenly my spaghetti strap dress that reaches until my knees and put it on. I smile when I see him got dress so I opened up the door.

"What's with you, I've been waiting here for a minute" Tsubasa said

"E… gomen"

"What's wrong? You look like you've cried awhile ago"

"I do not"

"May I go inside?"

"No… I mean yes though it's a bit messy and I've got a guest… its Natsume"

"Really he's here? Did he stay overnight?"

"I'm afraid the answer is yes…"

"It's her blackmail queen friend who brought me in here, so she has nothing to do with me staying here" Natsume said, when Tsubasa saw him, he laughed hysterically.

"What?" he said while raising his left brow

"No-- (Laugh) Nothing"

"Don't laugh there's nothing funny"

"Idiot! You dress like a… um… gay?!" Tsubasa said

"I do not"

"Look at the mirror and see it for your self" I said. He slowly faced the hanging mirror in my living room and dreaded from what he sees… he's wearing a spaghetti strap dress! I thought he would scream but he didn't instead he stayed calm and remain his cool pose

"There's nothing wrong actually, it looks good on me" he said plainly but how hard he tried to hide his embarrassment from us, I can see through his eyes that he's burning in shame inside, to change the topic, I asked senpai if he wants something to eat.

"hm…. Don't know, what can you offer?"

"I have here some leftover roasted turkey from yesterday"

"Let me guess, you don't know how to cook right?" Natsume said

"I can cook idiot"

"How come? You're nothing than an airhead, idiot, careless, vile temptress that is living in this world"

"Me? Temptress? Is that how am I look like unto you"

_**Natsume's thought…**_

_Baka! of course not, you're cute, funny, bright, carefree, and loving person I ever knew… If you would be compared to chocolates, you would be the sweetest among them all and aside from that, I know that you know me well way back. I don't know but it hurt me so much when I knew that you slept with Tsubasa and kissed you, or when you were or you are in his arms and knowing that you are happy… I hate it!_

"Yeah" he simply replied towards me, and then he took off the dress that he's wearing and throw it hard on the table near the couch which revealed his toned muscles

"I'm going now"

"Wait… I'm challenging you Hyuuga"

"Me? Why?"

"I know you like Mikan"

"So?"

"I want you and me to have a deal, and the winner will get Mikan" I look intently at Natsume, seconds, minutes have passed and silence found its way towards the room. He finally spoke words that makes my heart leap in joy

"Fine, deal but this doesn't mean I like her"

_Suddenly Natsume felt a strange feeling towards his chest when he said those words towards her… he didn't mean it, but since Mikan's brain is too malleable she's hurt_.

I feel my heart shatter into pieces, it's so, so painful to bear so I burst into tears, just like a child.

"WAH!!!! NATSUME HATES ME!!!! WAH!!!!"

"What are you saying?"

"You told (sob) Tsubasa (sob) that you (Sob) doesn't like me (sob)…. It only means (hic) you hate me WAH!!!!!"

"It doesn't only mean I hate you maybe I love you"

**Natsume's POV**

_**Wait a minute… Natsume calm down what did I just do? Did I confess? I mean… I didn't mean it… wait I don't like her right? But… I know I don't like her she's very clumsy and idiot and has a malleable brain and I hate her**_

**But there's a point one difference between love and hate which makes it complicated to tell… a voice said**

**_Who the heck are you?_**

**I am you...Natsume.**

**_Impossible..._**

**Well think before you act Baka... Don't hurt her... Cause I love her... I need to go JA!**

**END OF POV**

"You mean Natsume loves me YAY!" I said while running towards Natsume and evetually hugged him... forgetting Tsubasa is still right there and saw everything that I did

"But are you okay? I mean you still have a fever"

"Fever?" Tsubasa said

"Yes… this morning I saw him lying on my couch and when he was going upstairs he fainted, good thing I caught him"

"Then let's just re-schedule our deal, Monday at school…Is that okay?"

"Sure"

"Mikan… Will you be our judge? You choose who will win"

"Sure"

"I know I will win" Natsume said

"Don't be so sure Natsume" Tsubasa said while waving his hands in the air biding goodbye.

**MONDAY….**

"Good Morning minna-san"

"It's so early Mikan, you were usually late for class" said Anna. Hearing her words I frown and said instead

"What's wrong being early?"

"You look sick are you okay?"

"Yeah I am"

"You sure?"

"A hit from a stainless steel pan might do the trick" Hotaru said while lifting her left hand with a pan on it and about to hit me. I shut my eyes and to anticipate the hit but nothing came, I open my eyes and see Natsume holding Hotaru's hand

"Don't dare lay a hand on her"

"Natsume"

"Like I care" then she lowered her hand and mutters something

"What are you muttering?"

"Since you guarded her from my attack I guess you owe me twenty bucks for the momentum, Fifty bucks for touching me and Eighty bucks for threatening me. Total of a hundred and fifty bucks and I need it now" he give her a hundred and fifty bucks and grab m hand

"Let's go… Little girl"

"Bye Hotaru, Anna" but before we go I stole a kiss from Hotaru (on the cheek okay) and a hug from Anna.

We got out of our classroom and headed towards the piano room

"Play White Houses of Vanessa Carlton… Please"

"Why?" I really mean why… I don't like… because that's the song, our song that we kept on playing when we were still a child together in a white house near the beach.

"Please"

"What if I don't"

"Then I'll kiss you"

"Me? NO way"

"Yeah you're right, not unless I'm not around" then Luna showed up

"HI there My Natsume… being here at this early, are you seduced by that bitchy girl? Do you want me to punish her?"

"Play it please"

"NO" I said

"Is that your final answer?" I smiled just then I felt something warm in my lips and needless to say, they are soft. When I came back from my senses he kissed me in front of his Fiancé. I am shock because I don't know that he's deadly badly serious about it.

She immediately runs towards us and then she grab my hair and slap me many times

"How dare you seduce my Natsume?"

Slap

"How dare you try to get Natsume away from me"  
Slap

"How dare you ruin our relationship?"  
Slap

"Stop it" then Natsume slaps her then hugged me tight possessively

"I love her no matter what"

"Really? Even if I have the cause of the fall of your parents' company?" I look at him, afraid of what he'll say. He loosen up his grip and finally setting me free

"Sorry I can't Mikan, I love my parents" I smiled and said

"Yeah, if you can still remember, you even let go of your pet cat when your mother asked you to… since we were still young you love and obey them I understand" then they walked away leaving me alone with a piano on my left. It's the only memory that keeps me going until now and piano is the only one that can soothe me whenever I'm depressed. The next thing I knew tears rolling down my cheeks while I am playing a sad piece in the piano.

**Need to hurry I want to post the next chapters before my birthday and post the next two when my birthday comes YAY! Birthday! XD Happy birthday to me hahaha… well thanks for the reviews… really I appreciate it thank you very much... Sorry for the wrong grammars in the past chapters... this is revised already... For the next chapters... i'll try not to have that much grammatical errors... I'll read it over and over again to perfect it... thanks for the greetings :) **


	13. The Announcement the PLay MY GIRL

After what had happened a while ago, I stayed a little more at the piano room.

"_Sorry Mikan I can't…"_ those words keep on repeating in my head, my eyes begin to swell and eventually tears begin to fall down endlessly. I stood up and run towards the bathroom to wash my face when I bumped into somebody. I am about to hit the ground flat but instead I felt something warm and soft

"Gomen" I said while trying to stand up

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" It is Ruka

"Hai" I said with a smile

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"ME? Nothing's wrong with me see!?" then I act like I'm happy with my life

"I know… there's something wrong… your eyes are red and I must say you're crying"

"I'm not" then salty warm water begin crawl down again. I wiped it huskily so that he might not see but too bad he saw it.

"It's okay… You see when we were still at States, he used to play with many girls and when he doesn't like the girl any more he'd just throw them like a doll in the trash. I used to ask him if he found her yet but he always told me that he hasn't found her yet, the girl of his dreams. Maybe he's talking about his childhood best friend that he loves so dearly and can't forget everything about her even though his parents told him to forget her cause they've arranged a marriage for him"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, so please wait for him"

"I can't wait any longer"

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm learning to fall for another person, I'm trying to move on now"

"But it was just awhile ago when those things happened"

"I know, but… You see we need to walk on our own paths now"

"I understand"

"Ja"

"Ja" I smile at him and waved my hands in the air gesturing good-bye then I went towards the bathroom.

I washed my face and when I looked at the mirror, I saw Yuu and Koko standing behind me. I look at the mirror intently and rubbed my eyes vigorously so that I know that it's for real and I expect the moment I open my eyes they're gone but I still see them the moment I my eyes.

"Why are you here Yuu and Koko?"

"Hello" they both said while I turned around to face them

"It's been quite awhile now" Yuu said

"Yeah I know"

"I missed her" Yuu said

"Me too." Koko said

"Who?"

"You" they both exclaimed

"Really" then I smiled a bit

"Thank goodness you smile" Koko said

"Why are you here? I mean you must stay at the forest to guard it right?" I said

"You see… we pursue elder Midori and elder Ao to give us permission to study here" Yuu explained

"…and after some conversation the elder gives us the permission to study here in the city in exchange we must return before dark everyday and be responsible when we grew up" Koko said

"And aside from that, Elder Midori enrolled us here" Yuu said happily with a huge smile painted in his lips

"But they won't see you; I mean the two of you if you are in that form right?"

"Elder Shin gives us permission to change into our human forms" they both said

Then they both flick their fingers and poof! They transform as a human… Yuu with blonde hair and Eyeglasses while Koko long blonde hair with earrings

"Impressive" I said

Then a girl opens the door of the comfort room and yelp from what she saw, two boys with a girl. She runs wildly in the corridors while screaming.

"You'd better be in your classroom by this time, class is starting" Yuu said

"Yes I know but I must take some more time with myself" I said with a smile

"I understand, but please stop crying… you'll make the people around you worried" Yuu said then they flick their fingers again and flew out of the place

When they left, I entered one of the cubicles to pee. After that, wash my hands then I decided to let my hair to loose. After that I wonder around the school for a while and then I return to my classroom, our first class is starting, it is homeroom and Serina-sensei is about to announce something important.

"Sakura you're late again… goodness when will you be in time? Go to your seat now" She said to me, I just shook my head and headed at my place but somebody's sitting on my chair, its Luna, I lowered my head—I mean lower—holding my tears that are about to fall when somebody put his arms around my neck and dragged me. It is Ruka-pyon

"Don't look at them miserably" he said while dragging me

"I'm not" I said while walking backwards—maybe towards his seat

"Stay with me for while, until Tsubasa came back" he stopped and whispered those words in my ears

"Where is he?" I said with worried tone

"At the principal's office, he will be accelerated or somewhat about their condition"

"I see." I said with a relief

"How long are you going to stay like that?" Serina-sensei told us while raising her left brow

"You are distracting my class"

"Gomen sensei" We both said then we settle down, Ruka-pyon is sitting at my left and next to my right is the wall. I look at the ceiling to find something interesting but nothing catches my fancy, and I'm bored. I take a little glance towards Natsume and caught him looking towards me. I blush a bit but hid it, I look at him slowly and caught Luna looking at me with a glare that saying DON'T-YOU-DARE-LOOK-AT-MY-NATSUME.

I started to mutter things like… I hate Hyuuga… He's a perverted baka and anything that could keep my eyes off him but things like but he's gorgeous… and how I love to be held by those arms and hear his voice every morning begins to counter everything negative thing that I said under my breathe.

I am distracted from my thoughts when I heard Serina-sensei say that we'll have a stage play. I look at her interestingly and she said that our play is about **My girl**—a novel by (author) but with some twists. I love joining plays especially when it's about childhood memories. I already read the book and I think it would be great if it'll be performed live, though it has a sad ending. Without any hesitation I raised my left hand to call sensei's attention.

"Yes Mikan-chan"

"Who would be the participants in the play sensei?" I asked

"We will be having a Draw lots"

Then Sensei begins to make a chart in the board and start to label the characters. She puts the name that she'll get in the mysterious box that she's holding a while ago. I stared at the board and look at it with focus. Who would be the characters?

Ruka Nogi as Harry Sultenfuss

Hotaru Imai as Shelly De Voto

Yuu Iinchou as Uncle Phil

Luna Koizumi and Sumire as the twin bullies

Anna Uresagawa as the innocent little girl

Natsume Hyuuga as Thomas J. Senett

Kokoryomi as Mister Bixler

Nonoko as Gramoo

Hayato Minamoto as Dr. Welty

Hana Kurosaki as Anna

Mikan Sakura as Vada Sultenfuss

My eyes widen when I see my name written in the board, I am in the play and needless to say I am the main character in the story.

"YAY! I'm in the play!" I said whiled dancing with Ruka-pyon while Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko and Hotaru just said "BANZAI" lazily

"Gomen Ruka-pyon… I'm overjoyed"

"I know I know Sakura-san"

"Iie… I owe you an apology"

"It's okay"

"Mikan…" Hotaru said from my back

"…congrats" she smiled and hugged me

"Thanks"

"Congrats Mikan-chan" Yuu and Koko said together with Anna and Nonoko

"You got the main character" Hotaru said

"But there's one problem… Natsume… will be my leading man"

"What's the problem being Natsume's leading lady?" Ruka said

"His Fiancé"

"If she hit you I'll hit her thrice" Tsubasa said, I look at his direction and immediately run towards him

"Gomen Mi-chan… I can't protect you from that evil witch" he whispered at my ear

"But even though I'm not here anymore… you must tell me what's happening in here…" he whispered at me while planting a kiss at my forehead

"Of course" I said with a large smile… I can sense somebody glaring at us but I didn't bother to look because I know who it is…. It's Natsume.

"Mikan, you must spent time with Natsume so that you can practice all you need to improve at your skills" Serina-sensei said

"Hai sensei"

"As for you Tsubasa, you must go now to Tokyo University so that you can start"

"Yes Miss"

Then Tsubasa wink at me, it means we'll meet at the coffee shop later, then arrange his things and start to move out of our classroom.

I heard Luna blabbered out that Tsubasa and Misaki are dating, I glared at her and she glared back

"Want some fight Sakura?"

"I won't waste a single effort to hurt you… I won't lower myself in a low class person like you"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, for if you do I'll say worse from what I've said"

Tsubasa and the others begin to smile. Natsume just stared at me with a shocked expression, while sensei is speechless. Luna on the other hand, feels the word 'shame' while I'm overjoyed from what I've done.

"Good work" Tsubasa said while patting my head

"Thanks… I never thought I could say those words"

"Yeah… you're great" Natsume said

"Thanks Hyuuga-kun"

"Natsume" he said with annoyed expression

"Natsume" I said with a smile

"No one dares to call him Natsume other than me!"

"I don't give you permission to call me Natsume or even Natsume-sama"

"But… Maybe you forget, I still hold the files that can be the cause of your parents' business"

"I don't… but remember I'll **JUST **marry you because of my parents"

"Marionette" Tsubasa just said while leaving our classroom. I look at them and leave then I headed towards the Sakura tree in which I sat while a warm breeze blew.

"I wish I would have a great time with this play" I said while looking at the trees nearby.

**Thanks for those who reviewed… um… I guess… I fail my promise gomen… really… I hate mental block… gomen… gomen…**

**Please continue to read Forget me not… thanks Ü**


	14. Her Mother's Arrival

Its dismissal and I'm exhausted from our practice or maybe exhausted at the works that are piled up before and after the play, you see I'm in charge. I slack myself at a couch nearby the tree and about to take a short sleep but something interrupt my eyes to close that keeps them wide open, a cold tin cola that is resting at my left cheek, it's cold and refreshing at my senses. I look at the person holding the cola and I'm amused to see Serina-sensei.

"You want" and she offered me the cola that is resting at my cheek

"No, thanks sensei"

"Come on! Get it… it's for you"

"But… (sigh) thank you sensei"

"You look so tired"

"Yes I am"

"Mikan."

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a favor? Don't worry it isn't that much"

"What is it sensei?"

"I HOPE you and Natsume will be in harmony during the play"

"Sensei… Do you know the feeling when the one you love chooses another person other than you? I mean to be…" then I started to mutter things

"Spit it out now Mikan"

"I mean to be his fiancé"

"Yeah…" then she smiled at me so gentle

"You know… it seems like your heart were shattered into pieces and you think that you can't live anymore or even there's no more reason for you to stay alive in this world? Is that what you want to hear from me?" I smiled for a bit and shook my head

"Yeah"

"You know what I let him go… you know set him free then if he returns to you then keep him cause it means you are meant for each other"

"But what if he doesn't go back?"

"Then forget him and everything that can let you remember all about him"

"But what if I can't?"

"Then love another so that you can forget him"

"Rude Idea sensei"

"I know, it's a bit harsh but by that way you can forget him"

"But that won't help"

"Try it first… aside from that Tsubasa's doing it"

Speaking of Tsubasa senpai, I remembered that he's waiting at the café this afternoon and it's already five

"I need to go… I merely forgot that Tsubasa wants to talk to me, JA NE Sensei!"

"Mikan! If you don't learn to let things go then you have no right to love" I look at her with such confusion on my face, after some time looking at her I started to run towards our classroom to get my things when somebody blocked my way.

"Get lost Natsume! I'm in a hurry"

"You see you're a cleaner today and you haven't cleaned anything yet"

"I'll pass"

"No you can't! 'Coz everyone already left so it means, you must really… really! Need to help me clean"

"I can't"

"What? I mean why not?"

"I don't know how to sweep the floor and not to say… I got asthma so I can't clean the black board… so there's nothing I can do for you" (A/N: just a lie, Mikan doesn't really have an asthma and she really know how to sweep, it's just that she's tired and in a hurry)

"You can arrange the chairs and put into order the props and the paints" (Natsume believed her—baka)

"But I'm in a hurry…"

"Is it Tsubasa?"

"None of your business"

"Of Course it's my business…"

"How come it's your business?"

"Because, because of him you are acting like an irresponsible student"

I breathe heavily and trying to think of a good reason to leave him… I'm way too exhausted today. Then I got an idea…

"I'm exhausted… I want to rest so if you don't mind… let me go"

"It's not only you who's exhausted from today's work!" I know Natsume is also exhausted… he's in charge of the choreography of the play

"Then let's just go home and rest and forget about that cleaning thing"

"Let's clean first… you know if you start cleaning here then maybe we're half way done!" I waggle for a bit then I started to move the chairs while Natsume on the other hand, sweeping the floor and smiling a bit. After a moment we are done…

"Natsume… will you let me go now?"

"No."

Silence

"Why?" then he started to look at me straight into my eyes then walks towards me while I'm moving backwards

"Do-don't co-co-me ne-near me… or else…."

"…or else?"

"ORELSEI'LLSHOUT" I shouted at his face

"Baka…" he just whispered at my left ear then go but before he goes home. He muttered something that makes my body shiver.

"There's a ghost lurking behind you" after hearing those words I became pale and slowly I face my back… all I just see is Koko and Yuu looking at me flying above the ground.

"Hi Mikan"

"Hello."

"Tsubasa's waiting for you at the school gate"

"Oh my… that Natsume… it's his entire fault… Tsubasa might be worried or even worse mad" then I imagined things Tsubasa with laser eyes looking at me as if he's going to kill me

"Mikan, he won't be mad…"

"Are you sure?" I said with such relieve in my tone

"Yeah"

"How come… he won't be mad at me?" I asked dumbly

"Because he likes you" Koko said

"If I were you I'd be walking by this time" Yuu said

"Hai" then after our conversation I run towards the school gate and saw Tsubasa sitting at the school's flower pot

"Mikan you're here" he said with a smile

"Hai" then he pulled me towards him and kissed me at my lips

"What's wrong?"

"Wrong? There's nothing wrong… It's just that your Mama's here" then a brunette woman appeared behind Tsubasa

"Mikan-chan, how are you?" I stare at her face trying to remember her but nothing came

"Who are you?"

"It's me Yuka… your mama"

"MA-MA?" I asked again then tears begin to fall from my eyes. It's been ten years since Mama left us and needless to say I forget everything about her…

**----Flashback---**

_It's a cold damp summer night, everyone's gone sleeping in their mattresses, oto-san was sleeping peacefully while a woman in her twenties were packing up her things, she has a long brown hair and has a hazelnut eyes just like mine, it was ka-san_

"_Mama… Where are you going?"_

"_I'm going away… Mama has something to do somewhere"_

"_But…"_

"_You want to come with mama?"_

"_I want mama to stay"_

"_Sorry baby but I can't"_

"_Do papa knew about mama going away?"_

"_Yes Honey" _

"_When will mama go back?"_

"_After ten years"_

"_Then Mikan is fourteen"_

"_Yes Mikan-chan Mama know it"_

"_Mama don't go please"_

"_I can't honey" then I saw her slowly going out of our room. I started to run towards her but I tripped down and cried instead then Papa woke up and calmed me down, assuring me that mama would keep her promise. _

**---End OF Flashback---**

"I forget everything about you… it's been a long time now"

"I know" She said with a smile then she opens her arms to welcome me with a hug

"I miss you"

"Me too"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I am Mikan… How are you and your dad?"

"We're fine"

"Really… Mikan… may I stay with your house this night?"

"Mama what are you saying? You can still come back at our house… right?" she smiled at me for a bit and then it fades…

"I can't because your father isn't at home, aside from that you own the house now"

"Oh… Is that so?"

"Yes Mikan-chan…"

"Well you can stay with me for a while mama just in one condition… you must never leave me again"

"I can't promise that… you know I'm just here to know if you're all right… aside from that… I'm Natsume's teacher so as long as Natsume's staying here… I'm still here"

"You're working with Natsume?"

"Yes… and not to say Tsubasa's his older cousin" I look at Tsubasa with such disbelief written all over my face

"Cousin? You and Natsume?"

"Yes Mikan, and Not to say Natsume hates me"

"Why is that?" then Tsubasa whispered it at my ear which makes my face heat up

"_He's angry because I got you"_

"Impossible"

"He loves you from the very beginning"

"He forget me"

"But not his heart"

"Even his heart forget me"

"He won't ever forget you… you see he's trying with all his might to return his memories… so don't tell me that he don't love you"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because… I… want you to be happy"

"Liar, I choose you so it means you're the one I love"

"But I can't love you back"

Yuka scrutinized Tsubasa from head to toe and said

"We've got a deal, don't forget it please"

He just sighed and looked at me

"I hope this will work"

**It's done! I mean this chapter… Yipee! Minna I can't update two chapters at the same time… gomen! I broke my promise :(**


	15. Surprise! I'm lonely?

"What's with that deal?"

"None of your business my Mikan" Yuka said

"I'm involved in that issue, how come you say that it's none of my business?!"

"Okay… The deal is that… you and I must marry each other when you're in the right age"

"Sixteen?"

"Maybe with parent's consent"

"I'd be… glad?" I said or rather asked. I look back at the memories Natsume and I have made… to be with somebody whom I don't know that much while teaching my heart to love him back… Do I worth it? Or rather does he deserve sympathy?

I closed my eyes as memories flashes back.

**--Flashback—**

_Sunday morning I took my morning dose of my morning walk and when I'm about to return at our house I saw moving vans across our house. I looked at the busy people while they were putting things in their right places, a maroon couch being lifted from the back of the van as well as the maple piano. I looked at the piano which caught my fancy and saw a child sitting at the top of it. It wobbled for a while but became stable._

"_Mama! Look there's a kid in the top of the piano!"_

"_Mikan-chan there's nothing in there"_

"_But I saw it a while ago… there's a kid over there"_

"_Come on now let's go inside"_

_I fell silent and walked in the corridor of our second floor, and from there I looked at the men that were carrying the piano. There I saw a boy with ebony hair and with fancy cherry-like eyes—I must say that they are adorable—sitting at the top of the maple piano. He looked worried and scared while holding the top of the piano when it suddenly opened and the boy fell at the snow. I giggled for a while and decided to make friends with him. I rush towards the boy but when I arrived there I saw him crying with red liquid rushing out of him. A woman with red eyes just like him with wavy blonde hair went towards him. I heard her called him as "Natsume" _

_I looked at them while the woman tending his wound, it must've been hurt badly from that fall but I looked at them again and found them laughing at each other and then they looked at me._

"_Who are you?" said the boy called Natsume_

"_I am Mikan Sakura… I'm one of your neighbors here, I live…"_

"_I'm not asking where you live… you're stupid girl and noisy… I don't want to be friends with you" said Natsume_

_It seems like millions of knives stabbed me at the same time exactly at my heart which cause me to cry._

"_Stop crying Mikan-chan" said the woman _

"_He's rude, I don't want him to be my friend" I said between sobs_

"_I've got an idea, why don't you have some dinner at our house today?"_

"_I must ask mama about it"_

"_No need Mikan-chan, we agreed" Mama said with a smile_

"_Yay!" _

_Then I looked at the boy with red eyes and saw him putting out his tongue out at me as he ran away towards a sakura tree across—in our garden which is open—and climb up there_

"_He like Sakura tree"_

"_I love Sakura also, grandpapa (A/N: a word for grandfather) planted it before and expected that it'll reach its' first bloom when Mikan will be born"_

"_Really" _

"_Yes that's what my father believed" Mama said_

"_I understand" _

_Then they started their conversation and forget my presence so I sneak out and headed towards the sakura tree and climb up there._

"_Oi Natsume-kun! Natsume-kun! Where are you?" I said while searching branch per branch_

"_You're so noisy! Let me sleep here"_

"_You like high places don't you?" I said while spotting him at the top most branch of the tree_

"_It relaxes me"_

_I looked at him while he looked at the sky_

"_Don't go near me if you want me to spare your life…"_

"_What are you saying Natsume?"_

"…_and don't call me in my first name, call me Hyuuga"_

"_What if I don't want?"_

"_Then… Then… Then… I'll molest you" then he makes a scary face that makes me fell off from the tree, I closed my eyes but I didn't fell_

"_Don't let go" Natsume said while holding my left hand tightly_

"_Hai!" then he pulled me upwards and let me sit between his legs (a/n: she's facing Natsume) then a smile escaped from his lips while the traumatic experience let me burst into tears_

"_Ugly"_

**--End of Flashback—**

"You won't be glad if in the end you regret it" Tsubasa said

"I won't… Natsume has some one now…"

"It's you"

"NO it's Luna"

"heh… you think I'll fall for that… that… bitch" Natsume said while smirking

"Natsume why are you here?" Yuka said

"yeah… I thought you go home?"

"Oi Shadow Freak! I want Mikan and I'll get her away from you"

"Then get her if you can"

"By means of what? A fight?"

"Heck no!"

"Then What?"

"Remember the play? We'll just ask sensei if she can still change the story"

"Then what?"

"Mikan will be the one to decide"

"That baka has no brain at all! I mean how would she formulate her script, she'll just mess the whole play"

"What did you say?" I said while I put my most scary face ever… (A/N: Readers do you remember Sumire in their play about Cinderella and Snow White? That's how Mikan looked like)

"You have no brain at all and mess up the whole play"

I look at him with such dismay

"Natsume, you know nothing at all about me, even a single percent of my being"

"You embarrassed by now, and at the same time dismayed" I turn away from him to hide my flushed face... Am I that transparent?

"You know Mikan It's getting late so you better go home now" Yuka said

"You're not going with me?"

"NO Mikan since Natsume's here"

"You know me already"

"Of Course Natsume, I'm with you for about a decade now"

I look at them, they looked like a perfect family, I mean a happy family the difference is that the family has no father and aside from that Yuka is MY mother not theirs! Does this mean I'm all alone now with no one to lean on? Then tears began to flow down from my face as I walked away at the joyous company.

I reached my house and found that my door's not locked, I forgot it that morning Gosh I'm so idiot! I peep inside to see whether there's someone in there and found somebody sitting at my couch watching television. I grab the nearest thing that I can hold and hit that one who is sitting at my couch

"Stop it! It Hurts! Ouch! Ouch!"

"AH!!!!"

"Oi! Stop it!"

"Ah!!! Go away! Go away!"

"Nee-san, I'm bleeding"

Hearing him say that he's bleeding, I stop to look at the boy in front of me, gray hair with earring and big gray eyes… Oh my god It's my stepbrother, YOUICHI!

"Are you okay Youichi?"

"Nee-san is rude"

"Youichi next time you go here be sure to give me a call"

"I give you one but you don't respond so I came"

"I don't receive any"

"I gave it three days ago"

"Three days ago… Three days ago? THREE DAYS AGO"

"Yeah, three days ago"

_Three days ago Natsume was here, Youichi don't lie so it means… Natsume deleted his call!!!_

I am boiling in anger now when Youichi interrupt

"Nee-san, are you okay?"

"Yeah nothing's wrong with me… Why do you say so?"

"Your Mama-san's here right" I'm shocked to know that he even knew about it but how come?

"How did you know?"

"I seek many help, papa has many connections"

"I see"

"And I'm here to see that my AIRHEAD YOUNGER sister is okay from bad people"

"me? Thank Youichi" I smiled at him but recalled his last sentence _AIRHEAD YOUNGER sister is okay from bad people_

"What did you just say?" then I see him lying at my couch, he's sleeping. I look at him with a smile in my lips then I put him some blankets and pillow. I see that he cleaned my messy house and put his things in order at his room and eat all of my food! But I guess it's alright, I'm not lonely now, I feel warmth around me and security.

"Good night my little sweet brother" then kissed his forehead and turn off the lights, I saw him erased my kiss at his forehead then sleep.

**The Next Day!!**

When I went down, look at the couch and found it empty, maybe he's at his room by now and sleeping so I decided not to check him but to prepare his breakfast. After making it I go straight to his room which is in front of my room.

"Youichi breakfast is ready wake up" I said while I laid the food in front of him

"Nee-san you don't need to do this"

"It's okay… go and eat"

"Do you eat already?"

"Not yet"

"Here" then he offered me a slice of pancake with honey in it, I eagerly open my mouth and eat his offering

"One more buta-chan" then I opened my mouth again and eat

"Youichi I'm not a pig!"

"Nee-san you'll be late at your class"

"I know but I want to be with my younger brother"

"Nee-san you don't need to, I'm not a four year old boy, I'm already ten now"

"Ten…"

"Sorry"

"Ten… for me you're still my four year old brother" he pouted for a while then smiled…

"Jet 'aime Mikan-chan" (Please correct me if it's misspelled, it means 'I love you' in French)

"What's that?"

"Secret"

"Come on Ichi-kun"

"BLEH!"

SILENCE

"Go to school"

"You'll go with me, I can't leave my brother in here, aside from that I want to introduce you to Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru and Ruka-pyon"

"Do you like someone in your class?"

"Me… um no I don't" I said while blushing

"Liar" then he get out of his bed and said

"Please don't be sad, 'cause if you will I'll be sad" he said while walking towards his bathroom

"Liar"

"It's true" then he take his bath while I go to my room and take my bath.

I take off my clothes and start to fill the tub with lukewarm water then put enough strawberry scented bubble liquid soap in it. I started to play with water then eventually I go inside it and take my bubble bath.

"Nee-san has wonderful body" I shuddered for a while and looked at the one who spoke, I'm shocked to see ichi-kun inside my bathroom while my body is just covered by bubbles

"Why are you here? Go out"

"I won't I want to see Nee-san taking a bath"

"Go… Out"

"Fine but will you please move faster you're taking too much time"

"Yeah. Yeah." I said while shooing him away. When he's out of sight I rinse my whole body and dried myself. I put my pink towel around my body which covers my chest down to my thighs while my hair is still sodden so I squeezed out the excess water. I go out from my bathroom to get my uniform that is hanging at my closet when somebody spoke

"Nee-san you're to sluggish!"

"I'm not Youichi, and will you please go out of my room?"

"I don't want"

"How would I change?"

"Your problem not mine" I looked at him with disbelief then he finally move out then I changed my clothes and went out of my room. I look at him again, I can't believe that my brother had grown taller than me and he had matured for a while and do weird perverted things around the house.

"Youichi, are you going with me?"

"What do you think?"

"You would come"

"You said it!"

Then we go towards my school. I arrive there and not to say I missed my first and second class, Ichi-kun is right I'm so sluggish. I open the door of my classroom and greet everyone.

"Gomen minna-san I'm late" they looked at me with amused face or maybe at my direction while stopping from what they were doing a while ago.

"Mikan, why are they looking at here?"

"Don't know"

"Mikan-chan who is he?" Anna said

"Who is he?" Hotaru asked while hitting me with a pan at my face

"Oi Stop hurting her" Ichi said

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Hotaru said while giving more pressure at her hit. I look at Youichi with please-save-me look and he immediately grabs Hotaru's hand

"I told you to stop"

"Phew!" I said

"Are you okay Mikan?" Youichi said while wiping away the blood from my nose.

"Who are you?" Natsume asked with annoyed face

"None of your business" He said with a glare while Natsume returned his glare with another glare.

"Stop it" I said while I sweat drop

"Who is he Mikan-chan?" Tsubasa said while attempting to steal a kiss from me but to my luck Youichi put his hand into my lips and pulling me towards his body which causes Tsubasa to trip.

"What the—"

"You don't have any right to kiss her"

"What?"

"She's mine"

"E?" I said with confused look

"No one can get her away from me only if anyone can beat me at three sports"

"No problem" Natsume and Tsubasa said.

"I'm Youichi, Youichi Sakura Nice to meet you all" he said while bowing in front of them

"SAKURA?" they all said with such amusement

"I'm her younger brother"

"Yeah. He's my younger brother but you know he doesn't even call me nee-san in front of other people"

"Yeah we know"….

**This chapter is… um long? Sorry if I didn't update for the past weeks, you see I'm rushing my requirements to my teachers and aside from that my project in Computer is not yet done yet our exam week is coming. Maybe I can't update for the next weeks but please continue reading Forget Me Not… Oh by the way thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it, It's okay even if you can't review, to see you read this is enough for me Ü have a nice day! **


	16. The Ball Game

The Next Day is such a fuss

The Next Day is such a fuss. Everyone in our class is preparing for the contest of my ten year old brother, Youichi and my two classmates, Natsume and Tsubasa. I'm wondering what will happen for this day, Youichi is unbeatable when it comes to sports like tennis, track and field, and chess, it's his specialty. Neither Tsubasa nor Natsume has the power to defeat Youichi when it comes to this. 

Our Day started like the usual except for Ichi is walking with us. 

"Oi the two of you, when I win you'd better stay away from my sister" Youichi said

"hn." Natsume just reply 

"For sure I'll win, and for that, Mikan-chan will you give me a kiss?" Tsubasa said while pointing at his lips, then Youichi butt in

"Don't dare or else you'll perish" 

"Do that later" I said while trying to stop the growing intensity between the three guys. They've stop but the surroundings became awkwardly quiet. We reach the school and crowd welcomes us in the entrance, shouting their different bet. Some are shouting for Natsume and some for Tsubasa but no one for Youichi, well except for me. 

We go to the gymnasium and start to choose what type of game they'll play. Each of them gives their own sport, Natsume-tennis, Tsubasa-basketball and Youichi-Javelin throw. I oppose Youichi's choice because there's no enough space to play that, so he changes it into Archery.

"Okay here's the deal, the three of you must play the three given sports and must win two sports in order for you to win, if in case there's a tie, then we will have the tie-breaker. If they are injured, the game will be postponed and move on the next day. Each day one sport will be played so that you won't overwork yourselves. The first sport will be… basketball"

"Okay" 

"hn."

"I'll be the winner" Tsubasa said

"Don't be too sure senpai; the two are warming up for the basketball"

"I don't need to warm-up"

"It's still a game and aside from that Youichi is good at sports even though he's just ten" 

"Fine I'll practice"

_Youichi has still that injury in his left arm; I'm wondering if he can still play and what's with that job Luna asked Youichi to do? I'm worried_ I thought while I look at the direction of Youichi.

▫**Flashback**▫

This morning while we were busy preparing, I sneaked inside Youichi's room to surprise him with a hug as a good luck charm, but instead I saw Youichi putting some elastic bandage at his arm

"Why are you here buta?"

"What are you doing Youichi?"

"Answer me"

"NO. YOU answer me young boy"

"It's really nothing"

I went to his side and looked closely in his arm, nothing's wrong.

"Tell me why do you need to put some bandage in that part?"

"Nothing and please don't surprise me like that" then he stretched it and he trembled but remained still, careful not to make it evident for me but too bad I noticed it.

"Can you do it? You'll win right?" I said with worried tone

"Of course, just stay by my side and I'll surely win" Youichi's unsubstantiated words made me confident that he's alright. But somehow a part of my heart, I want Natsume win and also a part of me doubt that his body is at its limit and just doing its best for my sake. 

"I wish it's only me who take the most part of your heart nee-san"

"It only belongs to you"

"Liar, you won't forget about that guy, is he Natsume?" I nodded

"Then my real rival is that Natsume"

"Maybe but now he has a fiancé, her name is Luna"

"I know that dirty girl; I used to work for her"

"Work?"

"She asked me to do some dirty jobs for her. In exchange, she'll do what ever I like"

"What did you do for her? And what do you ask in exchange?"

"It's a secret" Youichi said while hiding his eyes in his locks

▫**End of Flashback**▫

**Normal POV**

Thirty minutes had passed, Mikan on the other hand still look worried. 

"Mikan the game is about to start, are you okay?" Yuu asked Mikan

"Yeah"

"You look so pale" Anna said

"I am?"

"Yeah baka" Hotaru said

"I'll be the referee don't worry I'll judge fair" Ruka said

"Two against one"

"You're right, but do you prefer that? We can change rules"

"It's all right, I guess" Unsure of what she said, she became more worried which made her more look like a corpse, Ruka knew that she's worried so he suggests

"Try to go and look for another player for Youichi to teamed up" 

"Okay" 

"Mikan!" Youichi said while waving his hands in the air

"No need! I can beat them just stay there" Youichi said with a smile

"FINE THEN I WON'T GO" she shouted back.

The game is about to start and Youichi got the ball, Tsubasa and Natsume's defense is hard to surpass but using his techniques that he saw in NBA, he surpass them and got two points for his lay-up. The Gym echoed in boo's of Natsume's and Tsubasa's fan club, but on the contrary, it is only Mikan who is cheering for Youichi. 

At the Court…

"Did you hear that, the people here like us to win" Tsubasa boast

"Concentrate at the game" Natsume said

"I can defeat you, Mikan is cheering for me" Youichi said

"Out of Sympathy" Tsubasa said 

"Watch your tongue man!" Youichi said while dribbling the ball hard

"Stop that Tsubasa, you're hurting his feelings"

"Yeah protect him like a daddy"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP"

Youichi's words echoed in the whole gym, Mikan is worried what's happening in the court so she hurried to go at the benches. Ruka then conversely announce to have a timeout for Youichi's side to tone down his temper. 

"What happen?" Mikan asked

"Nee-san, are sob you sob cheering for sob me because sob of sob sympathy?" Youichi cried 

▫**Flashback**▫

One day her father came home with a boy filled with blood, he has white hair and cute gray orbs but they were anxious and scared, far from that his body is trembling and cold

"Mikan from now on he'll be living with us okay? Treat him like your younger brother, okay?" 

"Yes papa. But what happen to him papa?"

"His Mother and Father was murdered in front of him and only that child was spared"

"I see. Don't be afraid, I'm here" she said with warm smile and hug

"Are you going to take care of me out of sympathy?"

"No. I won't, I'm taking a good care of you because from now on you're my brother. Remember that"

▫**End of Flashback**▫

"I'm cheering for you because I'm your sister…" She said while patting his head 

"…Now stop crying you're a big boy right?" He nods vigorously while wiping away his tears 

"Go there and show them what do a Sakura Youichi got!" 

"YES" after that he heads towards the court

The game continues and the heat of the game is rising up. The people became quiet concentrating at the game, whoever win they don't care anymore. 

The half time has ended and their score is 50-49, Youichi-Natsume and Tsubasa.

"You've done great job Youichi" His sister said with a smile

"Nee-san, you know someone's looking at our direction, she's a woman"

"Really who could that be?"

"Mama" She looks at the figure and sees her mother looking at their direction and wave. 

"No I don't know her"

"Forget her?" 

"Maybe."

"If I win, you'll be mine nee-san"

"What do you mean?"

"You won't leave my side"

"Deal?"

"Deal"

Their timeout has ended and proceeded to the next half. Youichi got the ball but was stolen by Tsubasa elbowing Youichi's injury in his arm; he winced in pain but still play. He can still manage to block Tsubasa's shots also Natsume has no prevail.

Mikan noticed that her brother has difficulty in his movements so she called for a timeout for her brother to take a rest and to change the bandage.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah"

"Sure?"

"Sure"

"Let's change your bandage" Youichi nodded and let her change his bandages. 

On the other hand,

"Mikan is a deity when it comes to her brother" Yuu said

"Yeah" Koko agreed

"Look, they really care for each other"

"We're jealous" Nonoko and Anna 

"From Outsider's point of view, they look like a couple" Sumire assumed

"It was because they weren't really blood related" Hotaru stated

"They weren't?!" 

"It was because Mr. Sakura took in Youichi in their house and asked Mikan if she can take good care of him, so she treats him as her brother. Since her mother left or abandoned we don't really know which is which them only Youichi stayed at her side until now and not to say, he also protects her. In return, whenever there's someone that tried to make her brother cry, she's there to protect him. I mean a death match"

"That innocent face can really hurt someone?" Sumire said with a dreaded expression

"Yeah" 

"I don't believe you" Anna said with disbelief

"Let's make a deal, since Tsubasa made Youichi cry, later Mikan will talk to him and slap him and say worst words that you ever think and say it straight to his face that can leave him stunned for days" Hotaru said

"Or Mikan will just let Tsubasa go this time since it's his friend" Koko finished

"She can't recognize a friend whenever you made her brother cry"

"You're the worst Imai"

"Worsty what?"

"Worst Liar, Mikan can't do that, she's sweet, caring and friendly. She's harmless"

"Let's just proceed to the bet so this thing would end, who go with the first choice?" Hotaru said

"We." Anna, Nonoko, Yuu and Hotaru said while giving their 20 bucks each to Koko

"Who go with the second choice?" 

"We" Sumire, Koko and Mochu said while giving their 30 bucks each to Hotaru. 

"The deal is closed"

At the court…

"Can you still play?"

"Yeah. No problem"

"um… excuse me" It is Natsume

"Yes Natsume, What do you want?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing"

"Then why are you putting some bandages on him?"

"Nothing, right Youichi"

"Yeah, go back"

"Fine."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah"

"Good luck"

"Thanks"

Then they proceeded to the game, Natsume got the first ball, he's about to shoot when Youichi block him and stole the ball. Natsume and Tsubasa, then again blocked Youichi from shooting, two man defense. Youichi can't find a way to escape. He waited for two seconds and found an opening, with that he shoots the ball in a three points line and got a three additional points. In the last 30 seconds the score is 63-59, the game is tight. Everyone in the gym is sweating due to intensity and the three players are already tired. Natsume got a three point shot while Tsubasa got an offensive foul but only one was counted which makes the score tie. On the last three seconds Youichi tried to score but failed, the ball bounced back which makes the score tie. 

Another break for the players, 

"Youichi, you're sweating a lot. Change later got that?"

"Yes"

"Here, drink some"

"Thanks…"

"… Nee-san, do you like them to win?"

"Me…? Why do you suddenly ask?"

"Nothing, maybe because of Natsume, is it?"

"You know, you're my brother, and as they say blood is thicker than water"

"I hate to lose"

"I know, do your best then"

"If I win this game, I'll give the information you need about Luna"

"Really?"

"Yeah really"

"Then Win"

On the other side:

"Oi Natsume, guard him more firmly"

"Speak to yourself"

"I hate losing"

"I know and I love to see you in anger then" afterward Natsume smirk

"You know if you win, I'll treat you" Luna whispered

"You're not invited here" Natsume said with frown

"What's with that face? Stop that I hate it"

"Then hate it" afterward Natsume resume in resting

"Forgive him Luna"

"I know, I always do that"

-SILENCE-

"Hey I've got a plan"

"Are we going to win if we follow your plan?"

"Probably, just watch"

Luna walks toward Youichi's bench

"Sakura go away, I must talk to him"

"What do you want?"

"Sorry but you can't; Youichi don't talk concentrate at the game and rest, so that you'll win"

"Shut up, and get lost got me?"

"I have no idea how you know my brother but I won't go away, for my brother's sake"

"GO AWAY!" then pushed Mikan hard that makes her fall on her butt

"OUCH!" 

"That's what will happen when you don't know how to obey"

"MIKAN!" Natsume, Tsubasa and Youichi shouted

"Youichi stay there; really?"

"Yeah really"

"Then here's my reply" Mikan then grabs her left feet and drag her on the court until they reach Natsume's bench.

"Please take a good care of that leech of yours, it's pestering us. Disgusting"

"Mikan" 

"I need to go. Ja" she replied with a smile

After Mikan left Tsubasa asked Luna

"What happened?" he asked while patting Luna's head

"That Sakura" she said while brushing away Tsubasa's hands away from her head

"Look don't do any harm on Mikan got that? Only to her brother" Tsubasa whispered

"I can't promise" she said in return

Then the ball game resume. The game was tight and went into tie breaker, they've reach their limits and only got their concentration in the game that keeps them moving. In the end, Youichi got the ball and win in the game with the score of 70-69.

After the ball game, Mikan accompany Youichi in the locker room to change. She asks Yuu, Koko, and Mochu to guard her brother just in case someone might try to hurt him. She also forbids them not to let Luna in even if she begs. 

"Mikan, where are you going?"

"I'll just talk to somebody"

"Okay" then she go back to the court again with Koko and Mochu sneaking behind, they let Yuu to guard Youichi.

On the Court…

"Ruka-pyon, May I talk to Tsubasa?"

"What's with that expression Sakura?"

"About Youichi's tears" 

"Sure why not?"

"OI TSUBASA, MIKAN WANTS TO TALK TO YOU"

"Yes Mikan-chan?" then clings to her arm

"What happen? Why does Youichi cry?" she said while unleashing him away from her arm

"Nothing" he said whining

"NOTHING?" she said with a raise of tone in her voice

"I mean it"

"LIAR, My brother won't cry without any reason" 

"Fine, I just said 'Out of Sympathy'" he confessed

"Out of Sympathy?"

"He said 'I can defeat you, Mikan is cheering for me' then I said 'Out of Sympathy" he said with mocking voice

SLAP

"Don't you dare cheek my brother like that anymore or else you'll see my wrath got that!"

"What? What did I do?"

"You're asking the hell out of me? Ask yourself"

"Why would he hurt like that?"

"If you don't know the answer then shut your big foul mouth and bring your butt out of him got that"

"…" he can't believe his eyes from what he have just seen, Mikan said those words, those unkind words. Mikan is such a caring person and friendly and always thinks of other how can she do those things to him

"Leave" she threatened him

"…" Tsubasa leave trembling and tripped and run away praying not to face Mikan's wrath again.

"… You're furious Mikan" Ruka said

"When it comes to my brother, I'll be fierce to whoever has the guts to make him cry. I'll protect him as much as I can"

"You're a great sister Mikan" Natsume assumed 

She looked at him with a smile; Natsume then looked at her in return and said

"Somehow you're a great protector but what will happen to him when you got… married?"

"Nothing would change and I swear my husband and Youichi will be good buddies"

"How do you guarantee that?"

"That? Because without his approval I won't marry"

By those words, the game ended. By those words, she left which made his world silent again.

"**Sorry for the late update, thank you for reading my fic. Hope you like the next chapters… I hope this would end soon"**


	17. Time Out! The practiceÜ

After the incident between Mikan and Tsubasa, the people decided to prepare the materials that will be needed for the play

After the incident between Mikan and Tsubasa, they've never talked to each other which cause a ruckus that the play would never be done since Mikan plays the main role. To pursue the play, their classmates decided to prepare the materials that will be needed for the play. They've begin to draw, paint and cut the background, while the in-charge for the costume starts to get the measurement of the participants in the play.

Narumi-sensei (A/N: Narumi is their teacher in charge, Serina-sensei is the one who's attending their class whenever Narumi's absent) is present this time. He's sitting at a nearby couch drinking his coffee while reading Hotaru's script for the play. It seems that he like how the story goes but some of the parts of it, he frown. After some time, he gathers the participants to have some brief discussion about the play.

"Is everyone here?"

"Sensei, Tsubasa's not here" said Yuu

"He's absent today, I wonder what happen?" said Hotaru eyeing Mikan if she'd react, but too bad she didn't

"Okay we'll just start the meeting even though Tsubasa's not here. Hotaru, I like your idea to follow the original playwright of Shakespeare but you see to make it more thrilling, and more natural let's just modify it. Let's make the role Romeo two persons. The First Romeo in which Juliet will first meet will be Natsume while the Second one who's mischievous and do wrong doings will be Tsubasa's role. Then at the last part…" he closed his eyes as if he's thinking that hard.

After three minutes of silence, Narumi-sensei comes up to his decision…

"… We'll omit the last part"

"WHAT?" they all said, while Mikan become pale

"Why is that sensei?" asked Mikan

"You see Mikan-chan, it is to be able for you to choose freely, and aside from that this is a good time to see whom you really love. This play is not only a play but also plays a significant role for the relationship of the three of you" he said while patting her shoulders

"You don't need to do all this for me"

"We want to help"

"You seek no help but chaos between me and my friends, there will be jealousy if I choose one therefore someone might seek vengeance against the other, which will make the story more difficult"

"I assure you that no one will seek vengeance against you" it was Tsubasa smiling towards her

"Go away! I don't want to see you, right now"

"I have any right to go here so who are you to shove me away aside from that your father entrusted you to me. You have no choice but to choose me as your Romeo"

"No way! My father won't to such things"

"I'm sorry to tell you but the thing that made me this late is because we've signed a contract, to be exact a marriage contract"

"Why did you sign a contract with my father? Are you the one who will marry my father?"

"No but I bought you from your father"

"What?"

"I bought you"

"You can't do that besides my father won't do those ridiculous things to me. You're lying"

"I'm not my lovely Mikan" Then he pulled her towards him but somebody interfered

"Natsume you have nothing to do with this matter so stay away."

"Let her go"

"No, she's mine"

"She's not yours and will never be"

"I bought her"

"Even if you bought her, there are things that you can't buy"

"Really? But in these days, if you don't have money you're nothing than an empty shell"

"You can't buy love"

"Can't buy love? chuckled Then tell me what do you call when Misaki abandoned me for money?"

"Memories…" said Mikan

"… Memories that you treasured with that special person those are priceless"

"He lost it remember"

"But it can be replaced by another, happier or sadder it can be"

"I don't lost it remember that, it's just hidden somewhere that is ought for me to find"

"Hey, um… calm down" Narumi said while the tension between the three are rising

After two hours, they've practice. Mikan has trouble memorizing her lines while Natsume make fun of her being an airhead. Luna and Tsubasa are on one corner of the room releasing many curses on the couple that are having fun.

"Oi Baka, I sense that you and Tsubasa have misunderstanding"

"Yeah"

"So are you planning to apologize?"

"Why am I supposed to do it? He's the one who do the wrong thing"

"If he'll apologize to you then everything is okay?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because he hurt my brother aside from that you think I'll forgive a person who treats me unwell? He hurt my pride a while ago"

"Will you give him a chance?" 

_**Mikan's Flashback**_

"_We, I mean us who stand in the world of nobles have no space for love aside from that, I'm here. There's… no turning back" then tears fall from his azure eyes as he took a red rose in his hand. _

"_I remember the day I set the girl I loved free, now I know that Love is the art of letting go…" then he lowered his gaze… I guess I'd rather stay here accompanying him for a while. As I looked at him on how he slept… I'd rather say that he really loved that 'girl' that he need to let her go… (well he's sleeping in standing position, leaning on the wall with a rose in his hand)_

_**End of Mikan's flashback**_

"No"

"You know that he's a bit unlucky when it comes to love"

"I know that, he's been hurt by the one whom he loves"

"You know his story"

"Yeah he once told me"

"You're close when I first saw the two of you"

"Yes we were, but as they say 'Your best friend is your best enemy' but you know we're JUST friends maybe because my experience and his experience in love are somehow in the same fate. We find each other as the one who can console us since no one can understand us in our sad plight than each other"

"You and Tsubasa get along so well"

"It's in the past"

"Can't you give it another chance?"

"Why are you bugging about giving Tsubasa a chance? Don't you like this thing to happen? I mean you and me together happy?"

"It's unfair"

"Unfair? Yeah… in this world there's no such word which means fair"

"really?"

"You know… to tell you the truth, I hate you but I can't bring it out especially to you, because I like you… and I won't do anything that can hurt you"

Natsume is astonished from what Mikan just have said.

"You know Natsume… if you love someone you won't do anything that can hurt her because you don't want to see that person in pain because of you"

"You speak like you know everything airhead"

"Oh well… let's just practice"

"Fine with me just be sure that you won't make any mistakes again, we've been rehearsing the same scene for about sixty times now"

"WAH!! That much?!"

"Yeah airhead"

"Mou I don't really know that we've been rehearsing same scene for about sixty times because I guess it's only fifty"

"It's still many"

"HEY! WHY ARE YOU RESTING WHILE WE ARE BUSY HERE? YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO TAKE A REST… IF YOU CAN'T DO IT THEN GIVE OTHERS A CHANCE" Luna screeched while kicking some paints which messed in their background

"Hey Luna watch your way" Yuu said

"You're not helping" Anna said

"No she's helping to mess up our project" Shiki said (A/N: Another classmate)

"Go Away" said tongues out

"Do you know what you're saying? I am the Almighty LUNA…"

"Yeah we know that but remember you're no miss celebrity here when off cam" Hotaru said with a huge sly smile

"And not to say that you only gain your fame because of Natsume" said Ruka

"HMPH!" then she go away defeated

"Why did you help?" Hotaru asked Ruka

"Me? I hate her she keeps on manipulating Natsume and not to say I have no guts to blab those things out"

"Really, then why did you choose this time?"

"I got guts that time"

"Thanks guys" Mikan said with teary eyes

"Don't force your self Mikan" Hotaru complemented

"We know that you can do it" Anna and Nonoko said

"Bring your charm out" Ruka said while patting her head

"And Good luck" said Yuu and Koko

"I'm not sure if I can do this, but since you're cheering for me then I do my best"

"Now go and your Romeo's waiting"

"JA NE"

"JA"

She part away from her friends and go straight to Natsume.

"Are you okay? I thought you'd brawl Luna"

"Can't do that"

"Next time she'll do that tell me and I myself will be the one who'll seek revenge for you"

Then Natsume hugged Mikan and kissed her nape

"A… Anou Natsume…. Wha… What… are… you… doing?" Mikan said while blushing

"Don't you like it?"

"It's not it but… you see…"

"You know there's a scene like that in the play so get used to it" then he disengaged himself from her

"Re… Really…" she said with such unease

"You're really cute when you're pissed off" he said in between his laugh while poking her face

"Not fair…"

"…Please stop joking… I might believe you" she then turn around and walked away stomping her feet

"But I'm serious"

"Really, Then why don't you tell it exactly to her"

"I can't Ruka… there are still things in the way aside from that… my lost memories… they're still not coming back."

"And so?"

"What if I love somebody? Or made a promise to someone? I can't permit myself to break a promise"

"What if it's her? The one who you dreamt… the one whom you made a promise?... the one… whom you love?"

"I don't know"

"She's open… her heart is open to anyone… and not to say somebody might get it away from you"

"But what if I chose her? And she's the wrong girl?"

"What if she's the right one? When will you act? When everything between you and her are over? When all you can do is to regret everything?"

"My life's full of regrets, Ruka…"

"But this might be your greatest regret if you let this thing pass"

"Ruka you're not the one who'll be in pain when everything will be mess up"

"It's your choice"

"NOGI WHERE ARE THE PAINTS? I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU WON'T GIVE IT TO ME RIGHT NOW"

"Need to go buddy… can't help you that much today about this matter… but about our conversation… I have fun really"

"Go. Before Imai give you a death blow"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Ruka goes to Hotaru and handed to her the paints. Everyone's busy… there are many people running from one place to another… shouting tools and materials needed, others sewing and cutting, drawing and cutting, patterns are everywhere and the whole place is in chaotic aura.

Mikan and Natsume are both busy memorizing their lines but they only end up forgetting them.

**Notes:**

**For my dear readers, **

**Sorry for being late again and again… please continue reading my fic Ü Thanks for those who reviewed… **


	18. Act 1: The meeting

Notes: please read the notes before you read this chapter

**Notes: please read the notes before you read this chapter. **

**The story is supposed to be patterned in Romeo and Juliet but there's a problem… Yes I've read the novel but I don't really understand. Shakespeare's words are too deep for me neither to understand nor to apply it in this chapter. Oh yeah… before I forgot, the characters in the play, their names are the same just like in the novel but has different role. Sorry if it wouldn't come out just what you've expected. Sorry really TT.**

**Chapter 18- The red and the blue**

Their practice takes them a week before they familiarized their lines and scenes. The game between Natsume, Tsubasa and Youichi were always moved. This time, they planned to hold the game after the play, it is certain. Youichi on the contrary, became worried about the play since Tsubasa have a role together with his sister so he decided to join the play.

After that week, Narumi decided that they should have taken their rest since three days from that day; they'll perform. Almost all of them went home fatigue expect for Natsume and Luna who looks so well. They're immune when it comes to memorizing lines and acting since they are both real actors. Mikan on the other hand, looked so pale and not to say she look ten years older. Her simple mind exerted so much effort for her to memorize her lines, but still no avail. She always forgot it whenever she's with Natsume or when she hears her heartbeat. She's uncomfortable acting in front of crowds, she feels humiliated and not to say when she's unease; she tends to do mistakes which she feared she would do in the play.

It is already dawn and it is only Luna, Mikan, Natsume and Tsubasa who are left inside the gymnasium. All of them are memorizing their own lines silently.

"I must go now… it's getting dark" Mikan said with loud voice, enough for them to hear her.

"Yeah… You're right it's getting dark… Are you going home alone?"

"Guess so."

"Then I'll come with you"

"No... No need I can handle myself"

"I won't bite. It's okay"

"Fine"

"Let's go"

"Bye Koizumi… Bye Andou"

"BYE" they both said to Mikan as they set off.

"They're departing now… What will you do?" Asked Luna

"Nothing… I'll let her decide"

"But you said you've bought her"

"When I realize what I've done at her... I realize that I was never meant for her"

"Tell me… did you give up on her?"

"If I keep on doing those things on her, there's no difference between me and Misaki… on how she left me"

"In what ways? I don't understand"

"If I keep her on my side… will she be happy? Will she like the life I'd offer? Will she have regrets? Will she love me back? The answer there is NO. She won't give any affection at me at all instead hatred and anguish that I'll give her. Yes I'll be happy but she'll be tormented"

"If you love her then fight for her, like what I am doing with Natsume"

"You don't know how to play fair… you don't even know the word FAIR"

"But at least I'm fighting"

"Yes you're fighting for his loss" then Tsubasa stand up and walks towards the exit

"Where are you going?"

"Do you want to go home?" he asked facing Luna with a smiling face while the red-orange light from the sunset illuminates the half of his face. She saw his tears… his invincible tears.

"Let's go… Luna" then he extends his hand towards Luna. It was inviting somewhat soothing for her but a bit painful and she don't even know why.

"Yes"

They hold hands tightly without letting them go. They walk in a dark path with only the moon as their guide. When they got home, they saw Natsume sleeping in the couch while Yuka's preparing their dinner.

"He's fast"

"Yeah"

"He said he went into Mikan's and has already eaten dinner with her"

"Unfair"

"I thought you give up on Mikan?"

"Not that… He's the one who's suppose to wash the dishes today but since he skipped meal… then I would be the one who'll wash the dishes"

After three days of rest, the day of the play comes. Everyone is nervous and excited. Also everyone is busy preparing things that they might need in their play. Mikan is sweating so much due to pressure, stage fright, and lack of confidence. Natsume is reading his script once more so that he won't forget it. Ruka and Hotaru are busy preparing the lights. Anna and Nonoko are both busy dressing up Mikan and other participants of the play, including Natsume, Luna and Tsubasa. Yuu and Koko are both busy in preparing the correct sequence of the backgrounds. Everybody is doing their own job so that they won't fail in their project as well as to lose from the other booths in the fair. They've done their best; it all now depends on the actors on how they'll portray their roles in the play.

"Mikan-chan, are you okay you look so pale?" Anna said while sipping Mikan's dress

"Yeah I'm okay"

"Oh look how the dress fit Mikan perfectly" said Nonoko admiring Mikan with her dress

"Oh yeah, she really look like a princess. Look at the detailed embroidery of sakura on the hem of her gown, also how it mixed it with light pink sleeves"

"A princess! No it is more like a queen" said Tsubasa smiling

"A Queen is too much for that ugly" Natsume said

"Oh look how this suit looks on Natsume… they look good on him" Anna said

"Really good" Nonoko said with sparkling eyes

"Look how it matches his attitude in the play… the black leather jacket with black leather pants with multiple small belts lying on his hips. Also the chains that hang from his shoulder across his chest, he looks so gorgeous" the both girls drool in front of Natsume while going into their dreamland.

"You look good" Tsubasa said

"…"

"I'm so sorry"

"You think I'll accept your apology?"

"No… but If I were you accept it"

"Give me reasons"

"How many?"

"Three heavy reasons"

"One… I know you love Natsume that's why I'm letting you go. Two… I know my mistakes and I don't want to hurt you anymore. Three… I found the girl that I'll try to love and care for even though it's a one-sided love for me"

"Fine… I'll accept it if you would tell me who's the lucky girl"

"Luna Koizumi"

"..."

"Don't worry I won't let her ruin your relationship with Natsume anymore"

"Are you sure? I mean there are many other girls out there that liked you and even treated you so well"

"I'm done in making my decision and yes I liked her"

"Like and Love are different"

"As well as Hatred and Love"

"Be careful"

"I know she won't hurt me"

"How sure are you?"

"Real sure"

"You're surreal"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are… oh yeah… I told Misaki about the play and probably she's be here"

"Why do you do that?"

"Don't you like it?"

"Of course I like"

"I thought you wouldn't"

"Why is that?"

"Because you hate her"

"I don't"

"Hey Tsubasa get dressed now! The play is about to start" said Anna

"Bye"

"Yeah Bye"

After their conversation, Tsubasa start to get dressed. He wears red puffed sleeves with knee high light brown pants with boots. He doesn't look good but it's okay because he's a thief.

**Ruka Nogi** as Lord Capulet

**Hotaru Imai** as Lady Capulet

**Koko **as Messenger of Capulet

**Anna** as Nurse

**Yuu** as Mercutio

**Mochu** as Lord Montague

**Luna Koizumi** as Lady in waiting in Montague's Mansion

**Natsume Hyuuga** as Romeo Montague

**Tsubasa Andou** as Romeo the thief

**Mikan Sakura** as Juliet Capulet

The other characters in the play are extras… Ü

**The Actual Act.**

Narrator: It started in the peaceful house of Capulet. A small cry of a baby echoed through the whole household. A baby with brown locks and brown orbs is born.

Lady Capulet: How's the baby?

Nurse: She's beautiful. What will be her name milady?

Lady Capulet: Juliet. Juliet will be her name.

Lord Capulet: So it's a girl.

Lady Capulet: Yes my love

Nurse: Milord, do you like to see her?

Lord Capulet: Yes please

Gives the baby to Ruka as the Lord Capulet

Lord Capulet: She's a magnificent girl

Messenger: Milord Capulet

Lord Capulet: I'm busy here

Messenger: but Milord, our cargo was attacked by bandits in the north

Lord Capulet: what cargo?

Messenger: the one with your shipped diamonds and pearls

Lord Capulet: What?! tightens his grip to the baby

Baby Juliet: Wah! WAH! WAH!!

Nurse: Milord, please give me the baby

Lord Capulet: here

Messenger: Shall we go?

Lord Capulet: Yes

Exit

Narrator: Meanwhile at the north, the bandits with their young apprentice forcefully enter the cargo of the Capulet's.

Tybalt: Faster Romeo, the Capulet's reinforcements are about to come any moment now.

Romeo: But Tybalt this is so complicated to unlock

Tybalt: Do you want to spend your whole life inside the Dungeon?

Romeo: No! (crying)

Tybalt: Faster!

CLICK CLANG

SILENCE

Tybalt: You've opened it!

Romeo: Yay!

Paris: Good work! All we need to do now is to get the jewel named, Blue Diamond and go

Romeo: What does it looked like?

Tybalt: Pear shape. About this big and has diamonds around it

Romeo: Is it this?

shows the blue diamond

Paris: Yes! Now we must go!

Tybalt and Romeo: Yes!

Narrator: When the Capulet's reinforcement arrived, all they have seen is a deserted land. Nothing's left… their cargo is wrecked. It seems like fifteen to twenty people went there to ruin the whole place.

Lord Capulet: What happen? Are our workers alright?

Messenger: Milord, they're alive but because of poisonous arrows they're slowly dying.

The Lord Capulet checks the surrounding and found a bow with an insignia of Montague's

Lord Capulet: It's the Montague's

Messenger: Milord, one of them named Romeo, about two years old. Skillful thief I must say. The blue diamond was stolen. It was reported by one of our soldiers, but died a while ago.

Lord Capulet: the blue Diamond!? No not that! That's my gift for my Juliet!

Messenger: I'm sorry milord

Lord Capulet: Get ready for tomorrow; we'll be heading for the Montagues.

Messenger: but sir! We have insufficient supplies and men

Lord Capulet: I'll get what belongs to me! No one ever messed with the Capulet's before

Messenger: As you wish Milord

Narrator: As what the lord Capulet have just said, the next day they headed for the Montague's with only the lord and his messenger.

Messenger: May we enter your house, Lord Montague. Milord, Lord Capulet wants to speak with you

Gate Keeper: Milord doesn't want to speak with your Lord so I must forbid you to enter the house of milord.

Messenger: it is urgent

Lord Capulet: If you don't want to call your Lord, his race will be called as the family of thieves, let me enter his house.

Gate Keeper: Don't call my Lord as a thief. You're disrespecting my Lord.

Lord Capulet: then Let me enter your house

Gate Keeper: NO.

Lord Montague: what do you want?

Lord Capulet: I want to get what you stole from me

Lord Montague: I didn't stole anything from you

Lord Capulet: Yes you did, as the matter of fact your son, Romeo, stole my gift for my daughter.

Lord Montague: My Son's sleeping at his room and don't know how to steal anything. Maybe you're the one who stole something from my arsenal. Twenty arrows and one bow.

Lord Capulet: Look! Here's my evidence! Presents the bow with the insignia of Montague's

Lord Montague: That's the evidence!? Evidence of what!? That you stole my bow from my arsenal? laugh Now if you excuse me I must go now and look for my son. You must go also if you don't want to be embarrassed more.

Lord Capulet: you don't need to tell me what I should do.

Lord Montague: then go and never come back Lord of the thieves evil laugh

Narrator: As what Lord Montague said, Lord Capulet went home empty handed. His Wife, Lady Capulet, was very worried when she knew that her husband went to Lord Montague's Mansion without any army.

Lady Capulet: My Love Hotaru thinks that it sucks! Calling Ruka as her love are you okay?

Lord Capulet: Yes My love how's Juliet?

Lady Capulet: She's fine, what happen to your cargo? Do you get what you want?

Lord Capulet: No. I failed, my gift fro you and our daughter was in that cargo and was hidden very well. I don't know how the bandits know about where it was hidden. I'm sorry my love. Ruka leans on Hotaru

Lady Capulet: It's okay Hotaru thinks: "I'll kill you nogi after this! That's for sure" as long as you're here with me. Nothing in this world is more precious than you and Juliet.

Lord Capulet: Thanks, your words soothe me very well.

exit

close curtains

**BACKSTAGE**

"Hey Nogi… Who told you to lean on me?" Hotaru said

"But I think the spectators would like to see it…"

"You only think it"

"What if they like it?"

"Hey Hotaru! You're great really really great!"

"You're the next to appear"

"Baka! Don't mess the play!" Natsume said

"I got it! I got it! Just pray that I can remember my lines"

"Oh no clear the stage! The next act is about to begin" Anna said

The actors and the actresses then cleared the stage.

Narrator: Fourteen years after the incident, the Capulet's and Montague's continue their feuds. Their young's don't know each other also are forbidden to see each other and must hate each other. But since this is such a small world they met at the most unexpected place and at the unexpected time.

Nurse: Juliet, we must go to the market to buy something. Do you want to go with us?

Juliet: Why not? But why are you the one who will go shopping?

Nurse: Well because our maids are busy preparing for your fourteenth birthday.

Juliet: Will there be many people?

Nurse: Of course my lady.

Juliet: I hate gatherings

Nurse: So are you coming or what?

Juliet: I will go

Nurse: I'll help you get dress

Walks through her dressing room

Juliet: Ouch! Do you really need to do that Anna-san!

Nurse: Stay still _whisper: Mikan you must not say that… It's out of the script_

Juliet: Fine _whisper: but it really hurts Anna-san_

Mikan Looked towards Hotaru and saw her face dreaded

"_I'm dead"_ Mikan thought

Nurse: Done

Juliet: That's … um… ah… _oh no there's no words coming out_

Nurse: _whisper: Say thank you_

Juliet: Thank you…

Nurse: it's my job

**At the Market place**

"FRESH FISH!"

"FRESH VEGETABLES!"

"FRESH FRUITS!"

CLANG CLANG "FRESH BAKED GOODS"

"FRESH FLOWERS HERE!"

"THE BOAT IS ABOUT TO GO…"

Juliet: I never knew about the market place like this… it's smelly

Nurse: Well… let's see what we need to buy. open the scroll Meat, vegetables and fruits…

Juliet: That Much! But they're heavy

Nurse: Don't worry… we'll ask somebody to carry those

Juliet: Okay

Nurse: Oh let's go there

(many people)

Juliet: Wait for me! Ah!

then somebody pulls her out of the crowd

Romeo (Natsume): that was close, are you okay?

Juliet: ah… _I forgot my line_ eh… th-thanks… (Nervous laugh)

Romeo (Natsume): I must go

Juliet: Wait! What's your name?

Romeo (Natsume): Romeo… Romeo Montague… see you around.

Juliet: yeah see you…

Romeo (Natsume): Idiot!

Juliet: What did you say? Oh he disappear in the crowd

Nurse: Milady! There you are… Where have you been? I'm worried

Juliet: The crowd pushed me away from you

Nurse: Good thing you got out from that

Juliet: Yeah but actually… um… a guy that named Romeo Montague saved me

Nurse: A MONTAGUE!

Juliet: What?! I mean why? Is there anything wrong?

Nurse: The one who stole your necklace my lady

Juliet: The one who stole my necklace?

Nurse: We must hurry back home

Juliet: But… I want to wander

Nurse: LET'S GO! Grab her tightly in her arms

Juliet: Ouch! That hurts Anna-san! Ouch! Let me go!!

Nurse: We're heading home now!

Juliet: Fine! Just don't drag me!

Nurse: I'm sorry my lady

Narrator: And as the Nurse said, they went home. She reported everything to her Madame Capulet

Lady Capulet: Are you sure it's the son of the Montague?

Nurse: Yes Madame, it was Juliet who told me.

Lady Capulet: Don't worry, I've seen a groom for my daughter and today she'll be engaged to Paris' heir.

Nurse: Madame, Are you talking the heir of the second to the wealthiest man here?

Lady Capulet: Yes Nurse. Yes he is.

Nurse: gasp But Madame.

Lady Capulet: No more buts. He is good for Juliet.

Nurse: But madame, Juliet's just fourteen and Paris is about in thirties.

Lady Capulet: I'm not talking to Paris, It's his heir.

Nurse: He doesn't have any mistress

Lady Capulet: BUT HE HAS HIS HEIR! NOW OUT OF MY SIGHT!

Nurse: Yes Madame.

exit

_To be continued in the Next Chapter… _

_Sorry it's a bit long… I went into details sorry… _


	19. The play that changes everything

Chapter 19- The engagement

**Chapter 19- The play that changes everything**

Narrator: The night came. Many people gather around the hall of Capulet's, talking about the Capulet's heir, Juliet, but on the other hand, Juliet's not feeling well.

Juliet: I hate gatherings…

Nurse: You must attend it somehow milady, besides your mother prepared for this day.

Juliet: I know… but somehow I felt sick.

Nurse: What's wrong milady? Do you want me to call a doctor?

Juliet: No need whisper: really Anna-san I felt sick

Nurse: Well then let's proceed… I'll dress you up for the party

Juliet: Aye!

_At the party_

Lady Capulet: Welcome to the party Paris-san

Lord Capulet: Aye! Thank you for coming

Paris: Nonsense! I like your company whisper: And your money (evil Laugh)

Romeo (Tsubasa): Greetings Madame! Sire!

Lady Capulet: Is he the one you're talking about?

Paris: Aye Madame!

Lady Capulet: Such a polite young man

Lord Capulet: How old is he?

Paris: Sixteen

Lord Capulet: Fit for a heir

Paris: Thanks for your compliment Lord Capulet

Lady Capulet: He's Handsome… I know Juliet would like him

Lord Capulet: Come! I will let you see your betrothed walks toward Juliet at the balcony

Nurse: Milord! Milady!

Juliet: Mother! Father!

Lady Capulet: Juliet I'd like you to meet–

Juliet: No offense but I don't like to marry its too early for me

Lady Capulet: EARLY?! Juliet, girls at this age needs to marry the man whom they like

Juliet: But mother… I DON'T LIKE TO MARRY

Lady Capulet: Shut the hell up Juliet!

Juliet: …

Lady Capulet: Well… I'd like you to meet…. Your betrothed

Romeo (Tsubasa): HI!

Juliet: Hello! Who are you?

Romeo (Tsubasa): I never thought that my betrothed's this beautiful

Juliet: Who are you?

Romeo (Tsubasa): You'll be mine, soon… (Smiles devilishly)

Juliet: what the! Who are you!

Lady Capulet: Juliet, watch your words.

Juliet: But I don't know him. Aside from that… I don't like him. I hate him

Romeo (Tsubasa): You don't know me at all, so I can't see why you would hate me

Juliet: Your attitude… you're rude

Romeo (Tsubasa): I'm not!

Lady Capulet: I'll let you two alone so that you would know each other better. Bye!

Juliet: Hotaru-chan! Mikan's thought: Oh no! It's supposed to be Mother! I'm dead!

Lady Capulet: (glares) don't worry, HE won't bite!

Romeo (Tsubasa): We're all alone now in this place, what do you want to do?

Juliet: Nothing

Romeo (Tsubasa): Aren't you supposed to go at the party and entertain your guests?

Juliet: Hmm… but I hate gatherings

Romeo (Tsubasa): Either do I

Juliet: really? I never knew

Romeo (Tsubasa): I remember when we go to London for a business party, many girls danced with me and all of them… well… all of them were tripped in the punch.

Juliet: really?! whispers: Is it really true?

Romeo (Tsubasa): yeah really! That's true… and not to say she's she tripped so bad! The drinks that were in the table… well… all of them sodden on her dress!

**Audience**

"What is he thinking?" said Misaki who's blushing so bad

"Why? Why are you so affected by his words?" her husband said

"It's me whom he's pertaining to!"

"I never knew, you danced so well when we met"

"If you'd only know, he's the one who cause why I tripped. He don't know how to dance"

"Really?! Is he that bad?"

"HE'S the worst! I mean my nightmare! Ugh! I hate to recall it!"

**Stage**

Juliet: really! Whisper: is that Misaki?

Romeo (Tsubasa): Yeah!

Nurse: Juliet-chan and you Paris' heir…

Romeo (Tsubasa): I'm Romeo

Nurse: Yeah what so ever… Lady Capulet wants you to go inside

Juliet: Why is that?

Nurse: No Idea

Lady Capulet: And now I want all of you to meet my daughter together with her fiancé… let's give them a hand…

Applause

Juliet: What's that? Why are they clapping?

Nurse: Your mother announces that you'll be married with Paris' heir

Romeo (Tsubasa): its Romeo… please remember

Juliet: without my consent?!

Romeo (Tsubasa): May I have this dance?

Juliet: Oh well… (Sigh) fine whisper: have you practiced?

Romeo (Tsubasa): No need for practice… I'm better

Juliet: Really? I'm afraid that I might…

Tripped

Clang clang clang

Juliet: …tripped

Romeo (Natsume): Are you okay?

Juliet: yeah… somehow…

Romeo (Natsume): Good

Juliet: I know you but I forgot your name…

Romeo (Natsume): Really… It's our first time to meet each other, Capulet's heir

Juliet: No… I saw you but I forgot where wait let me remember it….

Romeo (Natsume): Idiot… Thought: not bad besides she's really an idiot

Mercutio: Quit fooling around!

Romeo (Natsume): Aye!

Juliet: I know! We met in… hey where are you Romeo-chan?

Romeo (Tsubasa): I'm over here…

Juliet: Romeo-chan…

Romeo (Tsubasa): Aye?

Juliet: nothing

Romeo (Tsubasa): Are you okay Juliet-chan?

Juliet: Aye

Romeo (Tsubasa): Good thing you're not soaked whispers: sorry Hotaru told me to tripped you

Juliet: It's fine

Romeo (Tsubasa): Maybe it's better for you to rest by now

Juliet: Aye!... Good bye!

Romeo (Tsubasa): Good night have a nice dream

Juliet: Thanks

Narrator: After Juliet went to her room the party is still going, and Romeo, the waiter, is still up serving the guests.

Mercutio: Aren't you overworking yourself?

Romeo (Natsume): Do you want me to take a rest?

Mercutio: Probably, aside from that when your mom knew this they'll be in raged

Romeo (Natsume): Then I'm leaving

Mercutio: I can handle things here don't worry

Romeo (Natsume): I'm not worried

Mercutio: As what I've expected from you… now go before I changed my mind

Romeo (Natsume): Aye

Narrator: Just like what Mercutio told Romeo, he left but didn't go home instead he wander around Juliet's house

Romeo (Natsume): I never thought that THAT girl is rich… her house sure is big. I'll just wander some more before I went home….

Narrator: While he's wandering around her house, he accidentally heard Lady Capulet and Lord Capulet's Conversation

Lady Capulet: Good thing they're engaged… Now the Montague's son can't come near my Juliet again… that brat…

Lord Capulet: Aye that brat who stole our precious blue diamond….

Romeo (Natsume): Blue Diamond? I didn't steal any diamond…

Lord Capulet: Who's there? Draw the sword out of its sheath

Romeo (Natsume): Oh-oh…

Lord Capulet: Hey! Come back! Guards!! There's an intruder!!

Romeo (Natsume): Reinforcements oh no… I must hide

Narrator: He ran upstairs turn right then left then right then down stairs then upstairs again and entered a room. The soldiers loose their track to the intruder and just surround the castle.

Romeo (Natsume): Good thing I lost them. Phew!

Juliet: Hey it's you!

Romeo (Natsume): Wait! Uh oh… I need to go

Juliet: If you went out the soldiers will find you

Romeo (Natsume): I know but…

Juliet: you don't disturb me

Romeo (Natsume): Can I stay here for a while?

Juliet: Sure why not Romeo-chan (smiles)

Romeo (Natsume): Thanks blush

Juliet: Romeo-chan what did you do? Why is it that our soldiers looking for you?

Romeo (Natsume): None of your business

Juliet: Really none of my business… Well then… IN-mphmph….

Romeo (Natsume): Fine I'll tell you…

Juliet: Really

Romeo (Natsume): I over heard your mother and father's conversation, they're accusing me about something that I didn't do.

Juliet: They're really like that

Romeo (Natsume): I mean I haven't stolen any blue diamond that's under their possession.

Juliet: I know… Don't worry Romeo-chan I'm on your side

Romeo (Natsume): thanks. Now my only problem is... my escape

Juliet: umm…. Let's see… um… I know! I've got an Idea

Romeo (Natsume): Be sure that it's effective

Juliet: Aye trust me… Let's go grabs his hand Both of them blushed

Romeo (Natsume): Whe… where are … we… go… going..? Thought: Shit! What's happening I can't think?!

Juliet: huh? thought: uh-oh… my mind became blank… what to do? What to do?! I forgot my lines!! I'm holding his hands they're warm

Romeo (Natsume): I said where the heck are we going?

Juliet: Oh yeah… I forgot…

**Audience Laugh**

Juliet: I'm sorry… Wait where are we in the play?

Natsume: Idiot…in my escape

Mikan: Do you know what will happen?

Natsume: Mikan!

Mikan: I forgot my lines sorry can we please repeat it?

Hotaru: No just finish this!!

Mikan: Aye!

Curtain close

Bang! Bang!

"OUCH!" Mikan said

"IDIOT! AND YOU" Hotaru said

"WHY me?" Natsume said while holding his head

"Because you must somehow know what will happen next, you messed my play!"

"Gomen" they both said

"Go and redo the act now!"

"Aye!"

Narrator: Sorry for the inconvenience… because of what happen a while ago we'll just repeat the part in which Romeo will have his escape.

Romeo (Natsume): Where are we going?

Juliet: In the kitchen, that's the safest exit for you

Romeo (Natsume): But that's too far away from your room

Juliet: don't worry… I'm Juliet the heir of the Capulet… they won't dare what will I do.

Romeo (Natsume): Fine what do you want me to do?

Juliet: go inside that Laundry bag

Romeo (Natsume): But it's dirty

Juliet: don't be too choosy

Romeo (Natsume): Fine

Juliet: then let's top you with my clothes and you're ready to go. Are you okay there?

Romeo (Natsume): I'm fine.

Juliet: Let's go

clank clank

Soldier: Milady where are you going?

Juliet: to the laundry why?

Soldier: there's an intruder in the castle so be vigilant

Juliet: Aye! Now I must go to the laundry bye bye!

Romeo (Natsume): You're good!

Juliet: Shhh!!

Soldier: Milady, if you would permit me I'll go with you in the laundry.

Juliet: No thanks. I can handle myself

Soldier: As you wish…

Author's Notes:

Um… Let's just skip some scene… I'll just narrate it…

After that encounter with the soldier, they proceed in the laundry room of Capulet's and there they found Mercutio, Romeo's cousin. For a while they've talked and bid their goodbye to Juliet. Then as they walk away, Lady Capulet knew about the disguise of Romeo and how Juliet helped him escape. Lady Capulet seizes Juliet and throws her inside their dungeon and stayed there. Romeo (Tsubasa) knew what happen as well as the other Romeo (Natsume) and they are both worried what will happen to Juliet. Paris' Heir went to the dungeon and visit Juliet once, while the other one went in disguise to see how Juliet is doing. Juliet immediately knew that it was that Romeo who saved her so he reveals himself. Romeo Montague soothes Juliet's sadness and promise that he'll never forget to visit her everyday.

In that instant, Natsume remembered his promise to someone, that he'll never forget her but he doesn't recognizes the girl. "She's crying" he said in the stage but no one knew what he is saying.

After that Romeo Montague went to visit her every single day while she's staying in the dungeon. The other Romeo never went again inside the filthy dungeon; he only visited Lady Capulet to talk about matters but not for Juliet. It stayed like that for days then months. Juliet never counted the relentless days inside the dungeon or she never think that she'll be ever free; All she think about is Romeo and no other than Romeo.

Two months have passed and the wedding of Paris' heir and Capulet's heir were set. It will be on the month of spring the next year. Juliet heard about this and tried to say no but her mother persist her to marry Paris' heir. The news spread all over the country, it even reached the house of the Montague's.

Romeo Montague was shocked to hear that news,

"Curse you Juliet. I thought you loved me… I devoured all my time thinking of you and then what's this news that I've heard… I hate you but I can't because I loved you… Why is it fate is so harsh with us?"

On the other side, Juliet's restlessly sitting at her couch in her room. She's tired of crying and blaming herself for what had happen

"Romeo, O Romeo, forget me for I am betrayed you. You who loved me so dear, I can't thank you anymore…"

_Backstage: A plank card was shown… _**"Mikan kill yourself! –Hotaru"**

(sweatdrop) "Meanie!" (murmur)

"I love you… Romeo… therefore… I won't hurt you… It'll be better if I'll die!"

(There's a vial at the side table. Note: It really contains something poisonous… Mikan don't know anything about it)

She gets the vial and drinks its contents… Mikan gets dizzy and eventually she fell on the floor breathing hard.

"Help me!... can't …. Breathe… anyone…" and there she breathes her last.

Everyone fell silent… The audience looked at Mikan…

"HEY! IS SHE ALRIGHT?"

"IS SHE STILL BREATHING?"

"OI CALL A MEDIC"

The people began to swarm around the stage. Hotaru then walks in…

"That's good Mikan now! Now! Stand up and go to the backstage"

…

"Mikan!"

…

"Hotaru-chan where's the poison for the bugs?" Nonoko said

"What poison?"

"The… oh there it… is… did Mikan drank that?"

"Yes why?"

"If I'm not mistaken that's the bottle for that poison"

"Seriously?!"

"Yes"

"Then where's the bottle containing the sleeping tablets?"

"This?" Natsume hold the bottle shakily

"then… who… put the poison… here?"

"I do." Luna said evilly

"You…" Natsume said while clenching his fists

"If something happens to her you'll be dead…"

"You can't do that!"

"I can"

Mikan was sent to the hospital but no avail, as soon as she reaches the hospital she dies.

Author's Notes:

Sorry for the late update… this will be the second to the last chapter of Forget me not…


	20. Epilogue

The Epilogue

**The Epilogue**

Three days passed and Natsume is still waiting for Mikan to wake up. He can't accept that she's dead. After two days, it will be Mikan's burial; everyone's expecting to be there well except for Luna, who will be sent in a mental hospital in other country. Mikan's death was an accident and no one's there to blame.

After some time, when he settled his feelings, he goes to the place where he made his promise to that girl. He's looking forward to see the girl there but no one arrive. He stayed there until twelve midnight not thinking whether he'll catch cold or something but to make his mind free from the chains of uneasiness because of his past. He thinks about him and Mikan together, when they have fun, their first meeting, and their firsts with each other. He was drowned in his own thoughts not minding the noise of someone's arriving.

He heard its sound but thought that it might be his imagination and not to say who'll go out in the middle of the night but the sound never ceases so he looked around and he's surprised who or what he saw. It was the little girl that he saw in his mind.

"What took you so long for you to remember me?"

"Who are you?" Natsume said

"You broke my heart when we saw each other months ago"

"Why is it you don't get old?"

"For you to recognize me"

"I'm sorry… I don't kept my promise"

"Yeah I know, you broke it"

"How?"

"I'm always looking at you"

"You speak as if I know you"

"I die in front of you"

"Mikan"

"…"

"I'm sorry… I thought—"

"you thought what?"

"Will you stay for a while?"

"I can't I'm sorry"

"There's so many things that I want to say"

"I…"

"what?"

"I'll be…"

"You'll be…"

"Watching over your remember that"

"What are you saying?"

"… I love you … Na-chan"

"na-chan?"

Then images went rushing in his mind.

**--Flashback--**

It was already time for me to leave Japan. I made an oath to the girl I love, that I'll never forget her. I left her crying, without any second thought I went away without a word. When I reach that country, I wasn't excited but I want to go back. It seems another world. After four years, I've been used to that country, I even forgot my friends in my homeland, but I can't forget that crying face that I left. Then there this girl named Luna Koizumi that I've met while I'm in my fifth grade. We used to hang out together for two years. After that, THAT accident occurred…. It was a boy with gray hair, his ears were pierced and has earrings on it and has gray orbs… I felt blood oozing out of my body, I can't stop bleeding… Then I faint… my eyes were shut at that time and I want to sleep. I woke up when I heard the siren of the ambulance. I felt being lifted and moving… I heard two people speaking with each other,

"_Good job, Youichi therefore here's your reward"_

"_I don't need money, I want you… badly" _

"_really then tonight will be okay…"_

…_._

**--End Of Flashback--**

"I understand now… Why is it every time I'm near you… my heart aches"

"…"

"Mikan"

"…"

He turned around and found her gently disappearing in the air. He's reaching for her hand but all he can touch is air. He stands up and hugged her tightly.

"Don't leave me alone"

"I'm watching over you"

"I DON'T LIKE YOU WATCHING OVER ME… I WANT YOU AT MY SIDE!"

"I can't"

"Then take me with you"

"I can't"

"You hate me?"

"No…"

"Then take me with you, we'll be together"

"I can't take the life of the one whom I love Na-chan"

(slowly disappearing only her upper extremities visible)

"suki… dayo"

"suki… dayo"

He held her in his arms once more and they kissed as she disappeared with the wind…

"Don't Forget me… Natsume" it was her last words.

"I won't ever again" he said in reply.

A/N: 'Suki' means love or liking. "Suki dayo' means I love you. I'm not sure with the spelling though…. Sorry if I confuse most of you about the story… sorry


End file.
